


Strong Hearts

by cherryfizzies



Series: Strong Hearts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Found Family, M/M, hitchhiking children, noncon/dubcon mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfizzies/pseuds/cherryfizzies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small delinquent hitchhiker meets a man driving across the country to a job interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for everyone that took the time to read and comment the first time around, this was my first ever fanfiction and it was incredible to feel so well received. It holds up a bit better now, i love these boys with my whole entire being.
> 
> for best results, listen to the Milky Chance album Sadnecessary, the title was inspired by the song Stolen Dance.

Kurapika found himself sweating and swearing in the hot sun as he pushed open the door to the convenience store slash gas station, the bells on the handle almost rattling off entirely as panic overtook him. 

It wasn’t his original intention to rob the place, or hurt the cashier. The cashier’s “Are you going to buy anything?” was irritating enough, but it was the under-the-breath afterthought, _“fucking queer,”_ that tossed Kurapika into his frenzy. The punch he threw was enough to break the guy’s nose, his only regret being that he didn’t think this through.

He’d robbed gas stations before, but he usually liked to avoid any violence. He originally planned on snagging some toothpaste and maybe a bottle of soda as a treat, his plan of sticking around to hitch a ride were effectively shot to hell. 

At least he remembered to lean across the counter and tap the no-sale button, kicking open the register drawer. Stealing was second nature at this point, something he once did daily with Pairo, and the risk of assaulting the cashier would be for nothing if he didn’t at least get the couple hundred out of it. 

Red faced and full of panic, he took in his surroundings and tried to formulate a plan. The store was way too far out, the only hint of civilization for miles, there was no way he could run, it took three hours of walking to get to it and if the authorities were called, he would clearly be seen. 

He ducked around the corner of the store and watched as a four door blue sedan pulled up and parked. The man that climbed out was very tall and dressed plainly, talking loudly into his mobile phone. He looked like he could easily be taken advantage of, and Kurapika took off like a dart. 

He accidentally-on-purpose slammed into the stranger. 

“Oh, my god, hold on,” the voice from above him said. “Are you okay?”  

The man’s face was laced with worry. Kurapika held tightly onto the straps of his messenger bag and looked the man up and down. The scent of a strong cologne invaded his senses and he said, “Is that your car right there?” 

The stranger turned to look at his car, the only one in the lot, and cautiously responded, “Yes?”

Kurapika has years of practice putting on a panicked and innocent voice for this very reason, but the panic was a touch too real this time around. 

“Listen, um...Mister,” Kurapika took a shaky breath and looked up at the man’s face. “I’m kind of in a bit of trouble here, do you think you could give me a ride? I don’t want to get hurt.” His eyes darted around for good measure. 

The guy repeated, “You don’t want to get hurt?” and looked around. He told the person on the phone he would have to call them back, and tucked his phone in his pocket. He stared confusedly and when he opened his mouth to finally speak, Kurapika cut him off. 

“I’ll pay you,” he said. Urgently. “Please.” He didn’t know what else to do. He considered pretending to cry. He considered actually crying. 

The stranger put his hands up in a surrendering fashion, and conceded, “Alright,” he said, “Alright, I don’t see why not,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Kurapika said, relief washing over him.

“Sure, sure,” he made a gesture with his hand. “Let me just-” He made another gesture to the door, making a move to brush past Kurapika and enter the store.

“No, I...” Kurapika put his arm up and moved in front of the door. The last thing he needed was his newly formed alliance needed to see the unconscious man with blood pouring from his nose behind the counter.

“Um, I mean,” Kurapika back pedaled, “What do you need? I’ll get it, uh, as thanks.” Kurapika cringed as he felt the trust between them start to plummet, fast. “Please, um…?” he let his sentence hang as a question, searching for a name. Anything to stall.

The stranger cast him a leery glance, and shit, he really couldn’t take him backing out now.

“Leorio,” he said, “and it’s really fine, just let me…” he made a motion for the handle again.

They both heard the loud groan come from inside, shortly followed by a bang and a tinny but loud yell, “Son of a bitch!”

Out of time and out of options, Kurapika yelped and grabbed Leorio by the mid section of his shirt. He dragged him across the parking lot, opened the car door and shoved Leorio in, pushing him across the center console and into the passenger seat.

“Keys!” Kurapika demanded with an open palm, “Keys!”

Leorio, too panicked to respond in any other way, handed the small boy his keys. Shaking, Kurapika couldn’t get them into the ignition right away. He swore when the car didn't start right away and tried again.

“It’s broken,” Leorio said. “You have to kinda…” he reached across and turned the car on. Kurapika pealed out and was racing down the road marked Rt. 336. 

—

Once the situation sunk into the thick silence surrounding them, Leorio started to yell.

“Just what the hell was that?” And “Who the hell are you?”

And “Do you mind explaining?”

And “Don’t you have any respect for those older than you? You can’t just steal my car! I said I would help you, so why are you doing this?” eventually he started just slinging insults at the small blonde driver.

When he ran out of steam, he let out a big huff of air and crossed his arms. Hostage in his own vehicle.

“Are you done?” Kurapika asked.

Leorio snorted, heavily.

“It’s Kurapika.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name,” he explained. He flipped the turn signal, the wrong direction at first, as he tried to remember how to backtrack to the town he had been dropped off in. A disgusting man in greasy jeans had given him a lift.

“Oh well that’s nice to know.” Leorio said. “After stuffing me into my own car, and driving off in the opposite direction I was heading, no explanation, no! Of course not! But I get a name. Oh, thank you.”

Kurapika couldn’t help but smile. A smirk, really.

“Do you even have a license?” he asked, snarkily, “How old are you, kid? 15?”

Kurapika coughed. “Excuse me?” he briefly looked away from the road. “And just how old are you, old man? 40?”

It was Leorio’s turn to sputter in disbelief. “I’m 26!” he yelled indignantly.

“Well, I’m 22,” Kurapika countered.

And silence settled over the two again.

“I’m sorry,” Kurapika finally said. “For stealing your car.” His fingers drummed on the steering wheel. “And,” he hesitated, “yeah, for not having a license.”

“Are you serious?” Leorio said.

“Unfortunately."

“No, pull over. You stole my car.”

“Technically, you helped me steal your car.”

“I’m serious. You can stay in the car but I will not allow an unlicensed driver to drive my car. I swear to god.”

Kurapika let out a tense chuckle.

“I offered to let you stay in the car. Don’t make me take that away.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Kurapika couldn’t help but laugh. Leorio made a distressed sound that was far to amusing to be a threat.

Kurapika took the left at the intersection in the small town and signaled to turn into a parking lot that looked like it belonged to a small pizzeria.

“I really am sorry,” he offered again. “Thanks for helping me, whether you meant to or not.”

Leorio rolled his eyes and made another indignant noise. “Whatever. Needed to stop for lunch anyway,” he said sheepishly and nodded in the direction of the pizza place.

“I’ll pay,” Kurapika offered. The four hundred stolen dollars in his messenger bag was itching to be spent.

“It is the least you could do.”

—

Sitting at the table together was unbearably tense at worst and mildly uncomfortable at best. Two perfect strangers that had nothing in common and nothing to talk about. It felt like what Kurapika imagined a blind date must feel like. If you kidnapped your date and stole his car. He still considered the thought with light embarrassment. He’d never been on a date before. 

“So what’s the deal?” Leorio asked, as he folded his pizza over and shoved half of it into his mouth. “What’s your story, Kurapika?” He dragged out the syllables in his name in a way that Kurapika wasn’t entirely sure of the meaning, it seemed like he was teasing.

“Classy,” Kurapika said gesturing with his plastic fork to the greasy mess Leorio was making. He carefully cut the crust off of his pizza and started chewing on it.

“Well?” Leorio prompted.

“It’s a... _long_ story.”

Leorio pushed up his sleeve and checked his watch. “I’ve got time,” he said

“Don’t be cliché.”

They fell silent again as they ate their food. Kurapika couldn’t get past the idea that if this was a date, it couldn’t quite be considered a successful one.

“Where are you headed?” Kurapika asked. “You said I took you in the wrong direction.”

“Added 20 whole extra minutes to my trip,” Leorio said matter-of-factly. “20 minutes of the trip I already made,” he clarified for no reason.

Kurapika shrugged and cut another piece of his pizza off.

“So? Where are you headed then?”

“It’s a long story,” Leorio mocked, and wiped his hands on the cheap paper napkins.

“Ha, ha,” Kurapika responded dryly.

Leorio grinned, and again Kurapika couldn’t tell if he was being teased or not.

After another uncomfortable pause he asked, “Do you know how far away the next city is?”

“Nope,” Leorio noisily slurped his soda, and gathered his trash.

“Right...okay,” Kurapika said mostly to himself. He suddenly felt very shy and uncomfortable, he hoped Leorio would leave him here just as much as he hoped Leorio would let him go with him.

“Well, you see,” Leorio continued, “I was gonna ask at the station.” Kurapika looked up at him, not too proud to look shameful. 

"Clearly something happened there that couldn't have been good," Leorio said, pausing long enough for Kurapika to respond. He couldn’t think of anything good, so he shrugged noncommittally. To his surprise, Leorio dropped it. They finished their meal mostly in silence and Kurapika paid, leaving a large tip in the jar. 

Kurapika was certain at this point that Leorio would drive off without him, but Leorio unlocked the passenger side after he was firmly planted in his rightful seat, and allowed Kurapika to enter.

—

An entire hour into the long stretch of highway, Kurapika realized they hadn’t spoke since the pizzeria. They passed a sign four miles ago that said there would be a rest stop in five and Leorio said, “I’m pulling off up here.” 

“Alright,” Kurapika said, dragging his eyes from the white line on the side of the road to Leorio’s hands on the wheel. 

“This isn’t gonna work if we’re dead silent the whole time,” Leorio said, slowing on the ramp. 

“It won’t?” Kurapika asked, adjusting his messenger bag in his lap. 

“No,” Leorio said flatly. “It won’t.” He put the car in park and gave him a look, but Kurapika didn’t know what he was supposed to gather from it. He was sure it was something, maybe if he had more social interaction in the past he’d know how to read people better. Kurapika shrugged.

“Do you want anything?” Leorio asked, stretching his long legs out and climbing out of the car.

“Candy,” Kurapika said, opening his own door. “I can come get it, though.” He stretched out himself, raising his arms above his head he felt his spine crack in a few places. He forgot what a luxury sitting in the car for so long felt like, Pairo always got car sick and preferred walking. 

The rest stop had a small convenience area with coolers for sodas and racks of candy bars and treats. Leorio grabbed the counter boy’s attention and started asking for directions.

Kurapika took his time looking at all the candies on the racks. Starting at the furthest from the counter he slid his stolen off-brand Toms across the grimy floor and let his fingers ghost over the merchandise. Occasionally, his fingers would snatch something and slip it into his sleeve, pocket, or bag. He did this cautiously and quickly up every aisle, snagging anything that caught his eye. It’s not that he didn’t have the money or even want most of what he was grabbing, but the action calmed him. It was relaxing, almost, a familiar habit. He considered himself a professional, but no one was better than Pairo had been.

Once he approached the last rack he had all sorts of candies tucked away, mostly of the sour and gummi variety. He also picked out a $1.49 bag of peach flavor gummi rings and gracefully slid over to the coolers.

“Leorio,” he called to the man at the counter. He was being a perfect distraction and accomplice, not that he knew it, and he was grateful. “Do you want anything?” His small hand pulled a bottle of cherry Pepsi out of the cooler.

“A coke, actually, please,” he called and turned back to the cashier, apologizing.

Kurapika came and stood next to Leorio, realizing now at this proximity how astoundingly tall he was. Kurapika had always wanted to be just a little taller. He had been taller than Pairo, but that wasn’t saying much. He remembered he only barely had to dip his head to kiss the boy. He wondered how much he would have to reach up on his toes to kiss the man in front of him now.

He blinked and slid the sodas and gummis onto the counter.

“This all?” the boy asked and Kurapika nodded.

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Leorio started to say, reaching for his wallet.

Kurapika batted at his hand and told him it was fine.

“That’s 5.45, then.”

Kurapika stumbled over his own fingers trying to pull out exact change, counting slowly. After counting too little he apologized and handed over another dollar. He was unsure why he felt so embarrassed, but he was sure Leorio's eyes on him had something to do with it.

He stood quietly at Leorio’s side as directions and cities were discussed. He fiddled with the cap of his Pepsi and started counting all the yellow tiles he could see. Finally, he heard the boy announce a “Good luck!” and Leorio’s booming voice say “Thank you, thank you so much.”

The hot summer air felt like a brick wall after being in the air conditioned building.

On the short walk back to the car across the parking lot Leorio explained that the closest city they were passing through was two hours away, called Meteor City, but that there were plenty of small towns on the way, if he wanted to get dropped off.

“If you don’t mind, I’d really like to go to the city. Unless it’s out of your way, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’ve already been a bother,” Leorio laughed. Kurapika frowned and wondered what Leorio was getting out of this arrangement.

“I’m gonna stop for the night in the city actually. It will be nine-ish when we get there. I had an early morning and need some sleep. So it’s not out the way, and the company will be nice.”

The company.

“Well aren’t you nice to car thieves.”

“I’m very nice, yes.”

Climbing into the same car twice wasn’t a feeling Kurapika was used to and he settled comfortably into his seat. It felt like home.

He handed Leorio his coke and reached for the AC knob.

“No AC,” Leorio remarked after swallowing the cool drink with a refreshed sigh.

“What?”

“Broken,” Leorio explained as he turned on the car and shuffled through his collection of CDs.

“Your car is very broken,” Kurapika said. 

“At least I have a car.” 

Kurapika rolled his eyes and cranked the manual window down.

“Sorry,” Leorio said distractedly, changing the disc.

“It’s not like beggars can be choosers,” Kurapika said. It felt so much hotter than before, the cool building making the air feel hot and sticky, the wind only providing the least amount of comfort.

Ten minutes of silence passed with nothing but the music playing and the wind whipping through the car.

Leorio cleared his throat and said, “Alright! A little conversation please?”

Kurapika put his feet up on the dashboard and adjusted his shoes by wiggling his toes. He popped open a bag of stolen gummi worms and said, “What do you suggest we talk about?”

“Well, where’d you get those?” Leorio asked, “Did you buy those at the stop?”

Kurapika could feel the heat rise to his face. “No, I….already had them.”

“You bought more candy even though you had some?”

“I really like candy,” he demonstrated his point by dropping one into his mouth.

Leorio pushed his knee against the steering wheel to keep the car in the lane as he opened his coke and took a drink. Kurapika watched, impressed by the small talent.

“Twenty questions, then?” Leorio said. “I’ll ask and then you ask,” he capped his drink and put it back in the holder.

“Do I have the right to refuse answering?”

“I don't see why not.”

"You won't be all 'So what's your story' again?" He used a deeper voice to mimic Leorio.

"I wont, I wont. We can start easy. What’s your favorite candy?"

Kurapika looked down at his hands and motioned to what he was holding.

“Sour gummi worms,” he ate another. “Do you want one?”

“Is that your question for the game?”

Kurapika wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“Uh, sure.”

“Well sure.” 

Kurapika offered the bag and Leorio reached for one. 

“Not a yellow and red one!” Kurapika said. 

“Child,” Leorio said. “Give me your least favorite one, then.” 

Kurapika smiled and pawed out an orange and blue. 

“So...where are you from?” Leorio asked, chewing. What a kind but classless man, Kurapika thought. 

“I’m not answering,” Kurapika said. “So, you wasted your turn,” Kurapika sipped at his soda and decided to think about his next question, not wanting to waste his.

After a moment Leorio prompted, “Well?” 

“Well...are you afraid of anything?” he asked. 

“Lots of things,” Leorio said.

Kurapika swallowed before speaking, “Care to specify?” 

“I don’t know,” Leorio said. “The usual? Death, murder. The future. Failure. Debt.” 

Kurapika considered this before finally saying, “I guess.” 

“Well, what are you afraid of then?” Leorio accused, sounding insulted.

“People,” Kurapika said honestly. “The ones that pick me up hitchhiking.”

“You hitchhike regularly?” Leorio asked. 

“It’s my turn,” Kurapika evaded. Leorio conceded.

“Do you have a job?” 

“You’re allowed to ask about my life but I’m not allowed to ask you about yours?” Leorio changed lanes. 

“You don’t have to answer,” Kurapika slid his feet from the dash back to the floor. Leorio hummed, and Kurapika added, “I didn’t think you had anything to hide.” 

“You do?” 

Kurapika hummed the same way Leorio did.

“Well, I don’t. Have anything to hide, I’m a nurse. Are you gonna laugh?” 

“Why would I laugh?” Kurapika asked. “It’s a very respectable field that takes a lot of hard work.” 

Kurapika felt Leorio’s eyes on him and pointedly didn’t look at him back. 

The game continued for another twenty minutes or so, until it dissolved from turn taking questions to mutual story telling and laughter. Leorio was genuinely one of the most amusing people Kurapika had ever met. He would miss him when he had to inevitably leave the man to his life.

Finally, they saw the city approaching on the horizon and Leorio let a yawn tear through him. Kurapika sympathy yawned and smacked Leorio’s arm. 

He pulled his legs up and sat cross legged, taking in the sight on the city. He opened the flap to his bag and pushed around his few belongings to find his small wad of cash. He felt Leorio looking at him and he said, “Gas money.” 

“Oh,” Leorio sounded genuinely surprised, and that genuinely surprised Kurapika. “Really,” he continued, “Your company has been more than enough.” 

His company. A complete sense of discomfort over washed Kurapika as he wondered what that meant, and he briefly considered the terminology and the concept of an escort. Leorio seemed too nice for that. 

“I stole your car and kidnapped you,” Kurapika said, again offering the eighty dollars. Leorio didn’t say anything as he pulled off the ramp and signalled to turn left.

“I had already agreed to giving you a ride,” he finally spoke with a flippant hand gesture. 

“Leorio.” 

“Plus,” Leorio said tapping the now empty coke bottle in the cup holder. “You bought me a soda. And lunch.” 

“Please take it,” Kurapika said again. He watched Leorio’s eyes leave the road and fall onto him. The sun was setting behind him and enveloped him like a halo. Kurapika watched him glance between the road and the small stack of money. 

“You need it more than I do,” he heard. Kurapika made a whining noise, but no longer wanted to fuss. Leorio took a twenty from the small stack and tucked it in his t-shirt’s front pocket. 

They pulled into a motel parking lot, and Kurapika was overwhelmed with both  loneliness and relief. He looked at the brightly blue painted doors of the two storey building and wished for Leorio to invite him in as much as he wished he wouldn’t. 

They exited the car in unison and their doors slammed only a moment apart from one another. 

“Listen, Kurapika….” Leorio started and Kurapika fought the urge to cringe. He didn’t need Leorio to make leaving any harder than it had to be. 

“I was just thinking, you know? If you needed a place to stay for the night…" He bashfully scratched at the back of his head.

“I’m not a charity case, Leorio.” Kurapika stepped back and adjusted his twisted bag strap.

“I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t. Thank you. I appreciate it. I’ll be fine though, I’m used to being on my own.” He flashed a smile and touched Leorio’s arm.

Leorio’s dropped to where their skin connected and said, “Yeah, alright. Well…watch out for creeps, you rotten little car thief.”

Kurapika nodded and took another step backward. 

“Alright,” he said. “Alright.” He felt a heavy sadness wash over him and the loss of what could have been a very good friend.

“Good-bye, Leorio,” he said.

“Be safe,” Leorio responded softly.

Kurapika saluted, and waved awkwardly before dashing off, suddenly racing down the city block and into an alley.

— 

Kurapika was sprinting as fast as his feet could carry him. He groaned as he tried to frantically find his way out of the horrible situation he’d put himself in for the second time that day. Where was a tall helpful goon to run into when you needed one? 

Minutes before, he punched a man three times his size in the face before landing on his skull out the side of a tractor trailer. 

At least it had been parked. 

But maybe if the greasy old man hadn’t grabbed him by the hair and tried to force his head into his dirty, foul lap he wouldn’t have reacted so poorly. Maybe if he could control his temper he wouldn't keep finding himself in these situations.

And sure, Kurapika had given his fair share of handjobs for otherwise free rides. A little more enthusiastic if it was a nicer younger man, too, he wasn’t too proud to admit that, but honestly, what did the man expect? To just grab a person by the hair and hope for a good time? Just remembering the awful smell and the feeling of grime on the man’s grubby hands, he felt bile rise to the back of his throat and anxious tears start to build.

Leorio had been a vacation, and this was his crash course back into the bitter, harsh reality he knew.

He couldn’t help but think that Pairo would have never let this happen. Working alone was so much harder than with a partner at your side. It was lonely, pathetic, and trickier to get out of shitty situations. He was miserable and pissed, angry at himself over such a small slip up. The sudden pang of remorse for Pairo’s absence made his stomach hurt as he jumped a fence and sprinted into what was likely a very peaceful park during the day.

He was certain the man was no longer following him, but he continued to run anyway. No longer running from the imminent threat, he felt as though he was running directly from his problems instead. 

His immediate departure from Leorio was better than he’d expected. It had been great, to be back in the city, a thriving street rat reminded him of the soft thrill of the early days with Pairo, when he was still new at being a thieving run-away.

He walked a few blocks in the setting sun. He fed pigeons and bought shitty city nachos. He lifted a new, very soft touristy-looking white sweatshirt that said “Meteor City” in bright gold letters on the chest, and was comfortable as hell. It was also already ruined with fresh blood on the sleeve from the trucker’s nose.

But now, he was no longer a runaway rebel teen, just a miserable homeless adult with no family. He slowed to a walk and wiped his tears and snot on the same sleeve.

He heavily threw himself onto a park bench, fully prepared to sleep there for the night. He laid down and tucked his bag under his head.

He heard something snap-pop behind him and he jumped back to his feet, instantly scared for his life, the fight or flight response pumping through his veins. He was sick of shit happening today, and was more than ready for it to be over.

“Calm down, kid,” a man with a bright red and blue dyed ponytail said. He snapped his gum. “What’s a pretty young thing like you doing out so late, anyway?”

“Fuck off,” Kurapika’s patience and self-restraint were gone, locked up in a cheap motel room with a nice, tall stranger. 

“I was just curious,” he picked at his finely painted and manicured nails. “Oh my,” an extremely fake laugh oozed from his mouth before snapping another bright pink bubble. He reeked of danger and Kurapika briefly wondered if today was his last. It certainly seemed like it could be.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“I do mind,” Kurapika snapped.

“Hmmm,” the man hummed with amusement and sat down anyway. He crossed his long legs, clicking his heeled boots against the sidewalk.

“Well? What the fuck do you want?” Kurapika was sure if he tried to leave he’d be followed or hurt. The man didn’t say anything and Kurapika was started to feel extremely uncomfortable. 

“A little touchy,” the stranger finally said, “Aren’t we?”

“Some guy just tried to shove his dick in my mouth,” Kurapika wasn’t sure why he decided to share this information. Maybe if these were his last moment he just wanted someone to know what was on his mind, why he was so out of sorts.

“Is that so?” the man _hmm'd_ again, as if Kurapika had been talking about the weather.

“I’m Hisoka,” he said. “Would you like some gum? It’s bungee brand,” he flicked his wrist and a stick appeared between his fingers.

“Shouldn’t accept candy from strangers,” Kurapika mumbled.

“Is that how you almost got that dick in your mouth?” Hisoka didn’t laugh, but Kurapika still felt the laughter in the air.

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t you have somewhere you belong?” Hisoka asked. “Pretty young thing in a dangerous dark city.”

“Kind of a heavy question, don’t you think?”

Hisoka’s actual laughter came across as a giggle, a sharp sound that Kurapika felt like nails on a chalkboard. 

Kurapika sat in a silent rage with his hands clasped in his lap, his emotions were in a frenzy, the friendliness of Leorio, the danger of Hisoka, and the heavy threat of everyone else were washing over him, conflicting, and making him feel sick.

Maybe he shouldn’t have allowed Leorio to be so friendly, the painful memories of the only friendship he’d ever known being dragged back to the surface.

He shouldn’t be sitting next to a terrifying stranger in a dark and dangerous park at two in the morning. 

He shouldn’t have left Leorio’s side.

He should be in the motel room, behind a locked door eating candy and telling stories with a friend.

He should have died years ago by Pairo’s side.

Hisoka raised his hand to brush back Kurapika’s blonde hair, dragging him from his thoughts with a flinch. He didn’t even have any fight left in him to defend himself, his many past failures weighing him down. He felt like something horrible was about to happen and he was going to wind up unconscious or dead somewhere without a shred of dignity. What the hell would Pairo think if he could see him now?

_‘Be safe,’_ Leorio’s words echoed in his mind.

Hisoka leaned forward, mouth brushing Kurapika’s ear. More tears threatened to fall as he sat there, helpless.

“Go home,” Hisoka said. Kurapika hiccoughed and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’re in the most dangerous part of this city and if you fall asleep on this park bench you will be dealt a far worse hand than a dick in your mouth, do you understand me?”

Kurapika nodded and shook, holding back a sob. From fear or gratefulness, he wasn’t sure.

“Go find somewhere to be safe, hmm? I can tell you’re a smart young boy. To think you’re wasting such potential is an insult.”

Kurapika stood up, overwhelmed with fear and misery.

“And hey,” Hisoka stood and grabbed Kurapika’s hand. “Don’t give up so quickly, alright? You could get yourself really jammed up,” he slipped the stick of gum into his hand.

“You’re lucky you caught me in such a good mood, otherwise who knows how differently this could have gone.” His thumb ran along Kurapika’s bottom lip. His playful laugh echoed through the dead air again.

It sent chills down Kurapika’s spine.

“Now beat it.”

Kurapika had never followed an order so quickly before in his life.

— 

Leorio flipped through every station on the television what felt like two hundred times by the time he gave up and decided to go to sleep. He couldn’t get Kurapika out of his mind.

His soft maroon-brown eyes, the way he looked in the evening sun. He hoped he was okay out there. By the sounds of things he would be fine. He stared at the ceiling tiles hearing all the words the boy had said today bounce around his head as he slowly drifted off.

—

Kurapika wasn’t ready to knock on every door of the motel in the early hours of the day, and he needed a plan. He needed to look at the check-in book, or somehow trick the receptionist into telling him the number. A believable story of someone that knew Leorio well enough to enter his room at three in the morning, as well as someone that was not with him when he checked in. 

He checked his appearance in the reflection on Leorio’s car window and tied his hair back. He pulled his sweatshirt off, tied it around his waist and sighed. 

His boyfriend. 

He could work with that. It fit all the criteria of the necessary holes. Late night, long distance. He would make it work like his life depended on it. His life did depend on it. He held his breath as he pushed open the front door. 

He’s certain Leorio wouldn’t mind being borrowed as a pretend boyfriend for ten minutes.

“Hello,” a very bored sounding voice drifted up from behind the counter in response to the bell. “How can I help you this morning?” she asked. 

He approached the counter with excitement and ease, greeting her with a bright smile and a bounce in his step.

“Well, I have a bit of a favor,” he said. He could tell she wasn’t sure how to respond so he rushed ahead, speaking quickly and confidently. 

“My boyfriend,” he said and the awkward excitement that gushed when he said _boyfriend_ was uncomfortably real. “Checked in around eight or so.” 

She nodded slightly, allowing him to continue.

“I wasn’t supposed to see him tonight, I was working. Nights, you know, you get it,” he gestured to her desk. A personal touch. 

“We’re long distance so I don’t get to see him much,” he said softly, “We were fighting and I was afraid I wasn’t going to see him at all, but I’m off work now and wanted to apologize. I just want to see him, you know? Could you tell me which room he’s in?” 

She smiled softly and Kurapika cheered over his success.

“Well,” she said patting the counter, “I can’t give you that information.” 

He held his breath, not sure what to do now.

“But, your boyfriend…?” she trailed off intentionally. 

“Leorio,” he said. 

“Is the only person that’s checked in tonight,” she said. “I can’t give out a customer’s personal information but I can tell you that only two room are being occupied, if you were looking for one to stay in tonight.” 

Kurapika stared at her, not quite sure what she was getting at.

“I might also complain that the resident in room eight, who has been here for months, has been very annoying lately. I am a bit of a gossip.” 

Kurapika nodded, understanding what she was getting at. Process of elimination, upon the rooms available Leorio was on the second floor in room twelve. He thanked the girl what felt like a million times and played along, telling her he wouldn’t need a room after all.

She smiled softly and told him to have a good rest of the morning. 

——

The metal two in the twelve on the door was only fastened by the bottom screw and was leaning over on the one and when Kurapika leaned his forehead on the door he wondered if Leorio would be happy to see him. 

Probably not. 

Maybe. 

He also wasn’t sure if he should knock. He probably should. He didn’t want to wake him up. Maybe he should just break in. He resisted to urge to bang his head against the door, picked the lock to the room and slipped in.

The smile that spread on his face was fond and genuine when he saw his brief companion from the day’s drive sprawled unattractively on his back across the bed. He closed the door softly and tried not to stare.

He was very attractive. Not currently, with his mouth open, snoring. But he was tall with a charming slouch, good looking with a nice voice that told funny stories and it made Kurapika frown.

He didn’t come back to Leorio for something as silly as attraction. He didn’t like him, not really, and it’s not as if he grew so fond in just the few short hours they spent together, that’s just not how Kurapika worked.

But the man was trusting. Trusting and gullible, and clearly worried for Kurapika’s safety. Plus, he didn’t grab him by the hair or try to shove anything in his mouth. The security was something he both needed and craved, and the fact that he was a charming and tall cute man was just an added perk.

He intended to take advantage of the situation for as long as he possibly could. That’s what he told himself.

So, he ducked into the bathroom and set up camp in the bathtub. He untied his freshly ruined sweatshirt and folded it up to make a pillow. The bump on the back of his head hurt like hell, but he was just glad he hadn’t cracked it open. 

He felt so incredibly stupid.

He hugged his bag to his chest and closed his eyes. The day had been both the best day he’s had in months but also the worst day he’d had in weeks.

He sighed as he settled in and got cozy.

Just as he began to drift off he sat up and leaned over the side of the green motel bathroom porcelain. He spit his gum into the trash and leaned back down, a content smile on his face.

The last thing he remembered thinking about was Leorio’s hands and how they looked on the steering wheel, and how they would look next to his.

— 

Kurapika read once in a magazine that people liked to sing in the bathroom because of the acoustics. The article went into detail about how people who sing in the shower tend to think they’re better singers, and that even professionals enjoyed practicing in bathrooms.

The shrill screech that reverberated through the small motel bathroom was arguably the worst noise he’d ever woke up to. Including the time he and Pairo had once fell asleep in a construction site. There was nothing quite like a jackhammer as your surprise wake up call.

“Knock it off,” he whined, voice thick with sleep. He stretched his arms up over his head and looked up at Leorio, standing there in nothing but underwear and panic.

“Oh, Good morning, Leorio,” Kurapika said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Sorry.”

“What? What are yo- how?” Leorio spluttered.

“I learned how to pick locks by the age of twelve,” he stretched his legs too, his toes bumping into the tub’s faucet.

“But why are you back? I offered for-”

“Yeah, but I declined.”

“I thought you said you would be fine on your own?” There was a slight mix of irritation in the teasing nature of his tone. He hoped Leorio wasn’t actually mad. He sat up and pulled his hair out of it’s knot to retie it back.

“I _am_ doing fine,” he said precisely. 

Leorio turned on the tap and splashed his face with water before speaking, “You slept in a motel tub,” he said. 

“I’ve slept in worse places,” Kurapika said. 

Leorio sleepily hummed and Kurapika finally stood from his place.

“How did you find me?” Leorio asked. 

Kurapika considered lying and considered telling the truth. So he laughed and said, “I told the receptionist you were my boyfriend and that I wanted to surprise you.” 

Leorio stared at him and Kurapika was nervous he was going to throw him out for being too weird. He then erupted into loud booming laughter that bounced off the bathroom walls and Kurapika resisted the urge to childishly cover his ears. 

“You sure do know how to get your way don’t you,” he clapped Kurapika’s shoulder, and Kurapika felt like he was just gently let down. Softly rejected.

“Do you need the shower?” Leorio asked pointing back at Kurapika’s makeshift bed.

“Are you suggesting I smell bad?”

Leorio just shrugged playfully and Kurapika laughed, but knew that he probably did indeed smell bad. It had been five days since his last proper shower.

“I don’t have clothes. Or a towel,” Kurapika pointed to the lonesome single one on the bar that the motel provided.

Leorio left the bathroom and Kurapika peeked out to watch what he was doing. Leorio shuffled through his belongings and offered a folded towel out of his duffel bag. It was patterned with bright yellow flowers that had faded with years of use and Kurapika’s heart swelled with affection. The sincerity and kindness in Leorio’s actions were too much for him to handle.

“I can’t possibly,” Kurapika said, but crossed to room to retrieve it all the same. 

“I’ll use that one,” Leorio said with an indecipherable gesture toward the bathroom. “It’s fine.” 

“Well, Thank you, Leorio,” Kurapika held the towel to his chest. “For being so nice to me.”

“No, um, yeah well, that aside,” Leorio, clearly flustered, rushed through his words. “Go wash yourself.”

“Fine, fine.” Kurapika made a show of turning around and slipped into the bathroom.

The heat on his face was an indication of something, he was sure. He didn’t want to think about it.

The sound of water hitting the tub was soothing. He sat on the edge with his hand under the running water, waiting for it to warm up. He pulled the stopper on the faucet and the pipes in the wall made loud protesting sounds before the water poured from the shower head in a rush.

Kurapika inched out of his clothes, folded them neatly, and put them on the back of the toilet.

Leorio was banging around on just the other side of the door and it was comforting to hear a familiar face exist in the same space. It had been so long. Domestic in a way that Kurapika has missed for most of his life.

He reveled in the hot spray that pounded onto his back and curled into the warmth. He tried to think about nothing and as the steam filled the room Kurapika closed his eyes. He hummed as he worked the motel’s complimentary soap into a thick lather. He could feel the grease and grime of weeks without a proper shower slide off of him.

He scrubbed every inch of his body, eradicating not only the dirt and sweat but every foul touch and bad memory that had accumulated over the past few weeks.

When he was done washing, he didn’t want to step out. He wanted to stay there forever, listening to the commotion in the motel room, the small hum of the television that Leorio turned on. He wanted to let the water wash over him forever, keeping him clean and pure.

He turned the knob and frowned as the spray stopped. He reached for Leorio’s towel and buried his face in it, taking a deep breath. He worked it through his hair and across his limbs until he was dry.

He had a change of clothes in his messenger bag, but they were as dirty as the ones he had just taken off. He frowned as he pulled his pants on and rolled the hems.

He lifted both of his shirts and smelled them. The red and blue one he had just been wearing smelled fresher, he decided so he pulled it on. Certainly not fresh, but fresher.

One day, he would own a house. An apartment, maybe, with a washer and dryer. The little stackable ones that didn’t hold a lot but could get tucked behind a closet door and would get the job done. He wondered if many others ever daydreamed about doing laundry as if it were the vacation of a lifetime. He brushed his teeth in the sink and tucked all of his belongings away in his bag.

Slowly, he opened the door into the room and saw Leorio, now in a pair of sweatpants, flipping through a small black appointment book.

“Ah! Kurapika…” Leorio looked up and pointed to a shirt folded messily on the dresser. “You said you didn’t have new clothes, you can borrow that if you want.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly-”

“Nonsense! It might be a bit long on you but I’m sure it will fit!”

“That...wasn’t really the issue,” his fingertips touched the fresh cotton and he instantly wanted to be wearing it. The last time he’s pulled on a shirt that wasn’t stiff and uncomfortable must have been about three weeks prior when he found a cheap little hole in the wall laudromat.

“I don’t like that shirt much anyhow, you can have it if you like it.”

“I told you I’m not a charity case.”

“No one ever said you were.”

Kurapika frowned and felt his anger rising to the surface, not mixing well with the appreciation and admiration he felt for the man.

“Fine. If you’re going to be so annoying about it, it would be rude to refuse.” 

Leorio laughed and shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“A roof was nice last night, actually that helped a lot,” Kurapika cringed at how pitiful that sounded out loud when that certainly hadn’t been his intention.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air, interrupted only by the creaking in Leorio’s chair when he stood up.

“We can go get breakfast after I shower, if you want.”

Kurapika nodded absently and picked up the soft shirt. It had something written on the front that looked like a different language. Spanish, maybe, but it was hard to tell as the image had faded so much. 

The lock clicked into place on the bathroom door and Kurapika peeled his own shirt off and folded it neatly before tucking it into his bag. Once Leorio’s shirt was pulled over his head and adjusted he looked at himself in the mirror.

His hair was much longer than he used to keep it. It was curling just past his shoulders, now. Pairo used to cut it for him, he was always too nervous to cut it himself. He mussed it up while it was still wet and tucked one side behind his ear.

The steady thrum of the shower was comforting background noise as he looked around the room.

It took a lot of willpower to not look through Leorio’s belongings so he balled his fists in the fresh cotton and sat cross legged on the end of the bed. That sure would have been nice to sleep in. A bed. He felt the jealousy turn in his stomach and shook his head. He was the reason his life was like this. He wondered why he self sabotaged so much.

He threw himself back onto the cozy surface, rubbing his face against the comforter. It smelled like Leorio’s cologne. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, Leorio stepped out of the shower, dressed now, rubbing his towel through his hair.

“Well, don’t you look cozy,” he said with a chuckle.

“It’s been so long since I laid in a bed,” Kurapika confessed. “That’s not to sound sad, I just. I should’ve gotten myself a motel room sooner.” He knew he was too protective over spending large amounts of money to know that he never would. Too afraid to steal large amounts very often, he spent childishly and hoarded everything else.

Leorio had such an inviting personality, he wanted to tell him everything that was on his mind.  “Forget I said that,” he said instead with a huff, forcing himself to sit back up. Leorio clearly looked uncomfortable, at a loss for words.

“So, I’m ready whenever you are,” Kurapika said with a shrug.

“Right, right.” Leorio shuffled around and gathered his things. “So are you just coming along for the ride then?”

“Why not?” Kurapika said noncommittally.

Leorio nodded as he balled up his clothes and tucked them into his duffel bag. He did a quick sweep of the room and nodded when he decided everything looked good.

He put his hand on Kurapika’s back, between the shoulder blades, and guided him out the door. Kurapika tried not to melt into the touch.

“Where do you want breakfast? I was thinking we could stop somewhere. I’m not sure I want to sit down though…” Leorio began to ramble as Kurapika allowed himself to be guided to the office he was in the previous night.

Kurapika wasn’t sure why he was surprised to see a different woman sitting at the desk, the one he had spoken to obviously wasn’t still going to be there.

The look she gave the both of them, however, made Kurapika feel like he’d just been caught with his hands stuffed in a cookie jar. He could tell by looking at her that the receptionist he had spoken to the previous night really _was_ a gossiper.

The embarrassment set into his limbs and he directed all his attention to his shoes. Leorio thanked her and returned the key.

——

“Do you like pancakes, Leorio?” Kurapika said, in response to Leorio’s earlier question of breakfast.

“Pancakes? Can’t say I’ve ever been a fan. But we can go somewhere with pancakes.”

How goddamn charming was that. Kurapika felt his face warm and didn’t say anything.

The passenger seat of Leorio’s car was comfortable and held a sense of home. Protection and familiarity mingled to make Kurapika feel safe and complacent, two emotions he was not at all used to. He pulled his feet up on the seat and set his bag on the floor.

“Where are we going?” Kurapika asked, a few minutes into the drive.

“You said you wanted pancakes? Maybe a diner.”

Kurapika shook his head, “No, I meant, like…your destination. Where are you going?”

Leorio braked at the red light and Kurapika watched himself get looked at. He wondered what Leorio was thinking about him as he stared. He kept eye contact, too combative to give in and look away.

“Do you have somewhere you need to be?” Leorio asked, evading the original question. “I could bring you home.”

“I haven’t had a home since I was 12 years old,” Kurapika said. The words sounded foreign in his mouth, like he’d never shared that information before.

The light turned green.

“Hometown?”

“Why would I want to go there?”

The heavy silence was poignant, but not uncomfortable. 

—

“Leorio look!” Kurapika said and pointed out the window. “Those kids are hitchhiking!” The weird sense of kinship to the boys that he felt was overwhelming and the urge to protect them was completely enveloping. 

The thumb that was extended out belonged to a boy with a splash of black spiky hair, he was walking confidently with one hand jammed into his pocket. His companion was holding two backpacks, and was gently coasting on a skateboard. They couldn’t have possibly been older than sixteen years old. Eighteen years, at best.

Leorio made a frustrated noise as he yelled, “What is it with this, is it some sort of new trend? You’re all trying to get yourselves killed!”

The car came to a halting stop. “Kurapika! Roll your window down, I have A Word to share with these boys.”

“What do you think you’re doing!” he yelled over Kurapika’s lap, and Kurapika laughed. “You’re going to get hurt doing this! I don’t care what the young kids are into these days this is just ridiculo-eh?”

The back door popped open and slammed shut.

“Thanks, Mister!”

“Geeze, Gon you can’t just trust any person that pulls over, you didn’t even look at the guy!”

“It’s okay, Killua, I looked at him,” he said gesturing at Kurapika. “He looked nice! They seem good. I can tell when people are bad Killua, and they are just not bad.”

“You can’t! You can’t tell when people are bad, idiot! Look at this geezer he probably picked up the other boy too!”

“You got in!”

“Because you did!”

“I was not offering or trying to pick you up,” Leorio interrupted. “I’m trying to keep you from getting killed!” He was practically fuming in his seat now. 

Laughter overcame Kurapika from the absolute absurdity of the situation and the other boys fell silent as he erupted into giggles. The silence surrounding him only fueled the fire and Kurapika grabbed his sides and took gulps of air, he couldn’t stop laughing.

“He! He…called…you a geezer!” he let out between bursts of giggles.

Leorio let out a noise of annoyance and mumbled, “twenty-six,” and put the car in drive.

Kurapika sat up on his knees and turned in his seat to look at the two boys in the back. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and tried to catch his breath again.

“He did!”

“He did what?” The white haired boy, Killua, asked.

“He picked me up too!”

“No way!” Gon laughed, “Killua, you were right!”

“Moron! You don’t find that weird?” Killua slapped Gon on the arm, but there was a gleam of adoration in Killua’s eyes when he was looking upon his friend. The sort of look that said, Kurapika thought, ‘I wish I was as simple minded as you.’

“I didn’t pick you up,” Leorio said. “You stole my car and brought me with you.”

“Technicalities,” Kurapika hummed.

“No way!” Gon repeated, “You stole his car?”

“Then why is he driving it again?” The boys spoke back to back in a way that felt like they were continuing and finishing each other’s sentences. 

Kurapika felt as though they’d all been friends for years, not minutes as he explained how he and Leorio met just the day before.

“You’re all little punks. Absolute troublemakers.” Leorio interrupted whatever story Gon had launched into about car theft.

“Says the creep that picked up three young boys.”

“I am twenty-six!” Leorio’s hands on the steering wheel were wound tight. The car was dead silent, the two boys in the back were clearly startled by this information.

Kurapika’s smile threatened to burst into the same loud laughter as before and he reached for a new pack of sour gummi worms. The tear in plastic eased the tension and he dropped on into his mouth.

“I’m eighteen!” Gon announced proudly. “And Killua is seventeen, he’ll be eighteen soon though!”

Gon quickly fell into comfortable storytelling, his friend Killua constantly interjecting to correct on minor details or exaggerations. Kurapika was instantly charmed and he could tell that Leorio was as well. 

Kurapika felt chills run up his spine when he heard Killua say, “What was that creep’s name anyway?” 

And Gon easily recalled “Hisoka.” 

“Hisoka?” Kurapika repeated. He subconsciously ran his thumb across his bottom lip. 

“Do you know him?” Killua asked 

“I met him last night,” Kurapika recalled the story and told the boys, aware that Leorio was listening but not speaking to Leorio directly. 

“He seems like an okay guy,” Gon said honestly. “He was looking out for us.”

“He’s not,” Killua harshly corrected. “He was not.” 

“Did he try anything with you?” Kurapika asked seriously. He made eye contact with Killua, who gave no indication of an answer but fully understood the question. 

“Try anything?” Gon hmmed and put his finger to his lips cartoonishly as he thought. 

“He had a lot of magic tricks,” Gon answered. “He touched my arms a few times but he was just kind of weird. He told me I had potential!” 

Killua scoffed and Kurapika frowned and Gon insisted it was fine, that Hisoka was just a weird, kind of creep with good intentions. 

“I know when people are good,” Gon insisted. 

“Who is this clown you’re talking about?” Leorio finally joined the conversation. 

“That’s actually a good word for him,” Kurapika said with thought. 

Gon laughed brightly. 

“He offered us candy and everything,” Killua said. 

Leorio looked at Kurapika with an uncomfortable stare and a heavy silence before asking “He didn’t do anything to you did he?” 

“Oh, no.” Kurapika made a flippant hand gesture.  He told me I was in a bad part of town, and then I came and found you. If anything he was the most pleasant part of my experience in Meteor City. The man right before I met home though. My god.”

Kurapika explained that as well, pulling out his sweatshirt from his bag to point out the mess of blood on the sleeve. 

Killua whistled like he was impressed. Leorio made a hesitant sounding sound of disapproval. 

“Are you going towards Yorknew?” Gon asked. “That’s where we’re going, can you help us get that way?”

“Ah, yes, actually, that’s where we’re headed,” Leorio said. He changed lanes to get on the highway. “So I can get you all the way there.” 

“Convenient,” Killua said, teasing.

“So _that's_ where we’re going,” Kurapika said with a smirk. “Well, I’ve always wanted to visit.” 

— 

They’d only been driving for about an hour and a half, but the sun was high and hot now, blazing in the cloudless sky.

The radio told the boys that it was record high in temperature for the area, and it felt like it. The heat seeping into Kurapika’s body dragging him down making him feel lazy and sleepy in a wholly uncomfortable way. Kurapika’s window was rolled down but it wasn’t doing much to alleviate the heat. The two extra bodies in the small space didn’t help much either.

The two bodies in question were currently playing cards in the back seat, some weird game that required two decks. They were excitedly chatting back and forth, not bothering to finish most of their sentences, aware of what the other was thinking.

Kurapika felt the heat settle in his stomach, something that felt entirely wrong. He felt sweaty and uncomfortable.

Leorio informed them that they would reach Yorknew the next day.

“Ah, Leorio,” Kurapika said suddenly. 

“Hmm?” His mouth was full of Kurapika’s gummi worms.

“I don’t feel very well.” The boys hushed their laughter to listen.

“What?”

“I don’t think I feel well.”

“Whoa! Kurapika looks like he’s going to hurl!” Gon’s voice carried to the front, his tone just as excited as everything else he’d said that day.

“Pull over, old man,” Killua piped up.

“I can’t it’s the highway.”

“I’m fine,” Kurapika assured everyone. “Does anyone have water, though?”

Nobody did.

“Okay. That’s fine. I’m fine.” He stared out the windshield at the car in front of them. His stomach churned uncomfortably.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Leorio’s voice was laced with worry.

Gon’s stomach made a loud grumbling noise.

“Are _you_ okay?” Killua asked with a laugh.

“I’m hungry,” Gon grinned back.

Kurapika groaned. “Don’t talk about food, please.”

The sign announcing the rest stop came into sight and Leorio sighed with relief. “Ten minutes, Kurapika, will that be okay?”

“I said I’m fine.” Kurapika desperately didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“When’s the last time you drank water, Kurapika?” Leorio’s voice took an entirely different tone. 

“I...What?”

“Water, anything?”

Kurapika thought about it. “I drank that pepsi yesterday,” he said.

“You’re dehydrated,” Leorio frowned. “Try not to throw up, we can get you water soon.”

Kurapika just nodded and closed his eyes. He wondered if it was more dehydration or carsickness.

“I’m so sorry,” Leorio said. “I should have stopped sooner, I should have asked, we were supposed to stop for breakfast and I completely forgot, I am so sorry.”

“I can go days without eating or drinking, Leorio I promise I’m fine.”

“You are not fine,” Leorio sounded genuinely upset with himself, and Kurapika wasn’t sure why he cared at all.

The boys were hushed as the two up front argued.

“They sound like a mom and dad,” Killua grumbled.

“I wouldn’t know,” Gon softly answered back.

“A little more like my brother and mother, anyway.”

A small brick building with picnic tables and a small river with a gathering of trees were waiting for them at the stop. The boys instantly kicked open the back doors and went running to the small river, chasing each other and throwing taunts back and forth, more like ten year olds that eighteen year olds.

Leorio scrambled to get out and over to Kurapika’s side. He flung the door open and wildly moved his hands about, not accomplishing much. He somehow managed to ushered Kurapika out, who would really rather stay put than move another inch.

“Let’s just go get some water, okay? Then food.”

“Okay, thank you, but really though, I’m fine.” Kurapika wasn’t sure if he should feel gratitude or insulted. He wasn’t used to people doting on him and the creeping sense of indebtment that was overcoming him was hard to shake. 

Still, when Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s arm to guide him to the building, Kurapika let him.

A dizzy spell grabbed hold of Kurapika and he leaned heavily into Leorio’s side.

“Not fine, not fine-” he said quickly before pushing Leorio bac. He sprinted forward to the trash slash ashtray and promptly heaved the little contents of his stomach into (but mostly down the side of) the bin.

He heard Leorio say, “all my fault, I’m so sorry,” as he felt a soothing touch of a steady hand on his back. His mouth tasted sour and dry. He heaved again, but nothing came out.

Dehydration was a factor sure, but it had also been months, possibly years since he had been in a car as much as he had been in the past two days. Far too used to walking everywhere and catching just quick lifts to the cities. He was sure it was more carsickness than anything, Pairo got motion sick a lot, so they had avoided too much car travel. Among other reasons.

Cars had a weird, thorough way of making you sick, too. He suddenly felt extra guilty and remorseful for every time Pairo had gotten sick after even just a quick bus ride.

Heaving for the last time, he spit angrily into the bin and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Do you feel better?” Leorio asked.

“Not yet,” Kurapika said.

He was ushered inside and sat on a bench. Leorio held him by the shoulders and told him, “Stay right here! Don’t move.”

He was only gone for a few moments and Kurapika just hoped he wouldn’t puke again. Focusing hard on the patterned tiles under his feet, he counted to 30.

Leorio was back at that point with a tall bottle of water. “Drink slowly, but as much as you can,” Leorio said. “You don’t want to toss it back up.”

Kurapika did as he was told and slowly sipped at the water. He took in half of the bottle before stopping. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the water touched his lips.

“Thank you. I’m sorry,” Kurapika said. He held the bottle with both hands. There was a picture of a fish printed on the inside of the label that was magnified with the water. He stared at it, dizzy still.

“I should have stopped sooner. It’s such a hot day, I don’t have AC…” He trailed off mumbling to himself. “How can I be expected to take care of people as a doctor if I can’t even take care of the friend sitting next to me?”

Kurapika closed his eyes and continued to sip at the water. Thoughts of fish and sour treats invaded his thoughts. He daydreamed about swimming with goldfish as big as sharks with Pairo while Leorio talked himself into a corner.

“I’m fine,” he finally said, “Calm down, I’m fine.”

Leorio sat up straight. “You were under my care and I failed you. Please forgive me.”

“It was just some vomit, Leorio, I’ve had far worse happen before. I’m in no position to grant forgiveness, you’re just being silly.”

“Please?”

“I forgive you, if you shut up.”

Leorio fell into silence.

“I’m gonna go see what the rascals are up to,” he said. “Stay put. Drink your water, then we can get food. No pancakes, unfortunately.”

Kurapika groaned and said, “I’m not hungry anymore anyway.”

“I can’t have that. You’re eating. And I’ll be right back.” Kurapika didn’t even have the chance to protest. He sighed and continued to sip at the water.

The door slammed open and he could hear Gon and Killua’s excited voices.

“Foooood!” Gon sang happily, running over to stand in line.

There was a greasy burger place on the left, and a build-your-own sandwich shop on the right. Instead of joining Gon’s side at the sandwich joint like Kurapika anticipated, Killua went and ordered from the place on the left.

“What would you like?” Leorio asked from behind him.

“Not hungry.”

“You’ll just get sicker if you don’t eat anything.”

“My money is in the car.”

“You can pay me back, what do you want.”

“Well,” Kurapika made a noise that sounded like a frustrated child. “Whatever you want, that’s what I want.” He knew he was being difficult, but he didn’t know how to handle another person caring for him. He didn’t feel comfortable with it, and he was angry with Leorio for not allowing him to just hate him like every other person he encountered.

“Do you have any allergies?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Alright.” Leorio patted Kurapika’s shoulder and joined Gon in line.

Tired of the social interaction and fatigued from vomiting, Kurapika tried to relax by tossing his feet up on the bench. He shamelessly watched Leorio’s backside as he stood in line staring up at the menu.

“Stare a little harder,” Killua said with a mouthful of fries as he sat heavily at Kurapika’s feet.

“Come again?” He groaned, slinging an arm over his eyes.

“You heard me,” Killua unwrapped his burger and took a huge bite. If Kurapika was being honest with himself, the food smelled good. He wasn’t hungry, that was the truth. He was used to going without, and wasn’t a big eater to begin with. But his body needed it, and it smelled good once it was in his vicinity.

“When you met Hisoka...” Killua started, but trailed off.

“Yeah?”

“You said he told you to leave, right? He tried to get us to stay.”

“He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, I think. I was just a lucky one.” Kurapika grumbled, talking to the ceiling. “I’m glad you are both okay, too.”

“I’m glad Gon is,” Killua said, looking across the small rest stop at the boy in question. “He’s so airheaded sometimes.”

“How long have you been…?” Kurapika wasn’t sure which question he wanted to ask.

“Away from home?” Killua offered.

“Let’s put it that way, yes.”

“Two months? Gon wanted to go sooner but. I have a big family, it was much harder for me to leave.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Hell no,” he said. “It was harder because they all got in my way. I had to throw an iron at my mom’s face. She was all ‘Kil we love you,’ and ‘Kil we know what’s best for you.’ Yeah right.”

Kurapika decided it would be best not to pry.

“How long have you been away from home?” Killua asked.

“Ten years.”

“Holy shit!” The reaction was pure and loud and grabbed Gon’s attention from where he was paying at the register. He gathered his food and rushed over, excited to hear what Killua was so dramatic over.

“Kurapika’s been away from home for ten years!” Killua informed him. Gon made a noise of astonishment.

“It’s not something to be proud of,” Kurapika informed them. “Leorio was right, earlier. It’s very dangerous. And awful, and disgusting and you learn that people are terrible at their core. It’s not fun, and you two should go home as soon as possible.”

“It’s not possible!” Gon said, suddenly serious. “Killua is not going back home, I won’t allow it. He’s safer with me.” 

Killua’s face made an expression between embarrassed and in love, and Kurapika knew it was best to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t grow up with a lot of social interaction or world understanding but he knew when a touchy subject was being discussed and he knew what an abuse victim situation looked like.

His two years in foster care had taught him that much.

“Get somewhere safe at least,” Kurapika said instead.

Gon explained that he was trying to find his father and that he had an idea from his Uncle Kite that he’d be found in Yorknew City.

A pang of guilt hit Kurapika like a bag of bricks.

Leorio finally joined the scene with a small bag of food. He made Kurapika sit up first, and put his arm around him over the back of the bench when he sat. He unwrapped what looked like a small tuna pita and pressed it into Kurapika’s hands.

“Eat.”

Kurapika didn’t argue and ate in silence until it was gone. The boys, although mostly Gon, were excitedly telling stories about how far they’ve come since leaving home and how far they intended to go.

Feeling better, Kurapika stood and threw away his and Killua’s garbage. Gon and Leorio were still eating.

“Thank you, Leorio, I feel much better.”

“Stop thanking me so much for nothing,” Leorio said, his cheecks were pink and Kurapika ignored how it made his stomach turn.  

“I’m going to go look in the shop. Walk around a bit, it will feel better before getting back in the car, I think.”

“We’ll be here.” Leorio gestured and turned back to Gon, who had captured him in a tale about the island he remembered living on as a child, and how he’d like to go back. A little jungle boy, Kurapika thought.

Kurapika stepped softly around the store. His hands, almost to their own accord, reached out and snagged a few granola bars as he walked by them. They would be good to have and the thievery calmed his nerves and quelled his thoughts. It was like a hobby. He took his time look at other things in the small convenience area, rinsed his mouth in the restroom, and returned to the others when he heard Gon loudly proclaim he was ready to go.

— 

“Damn! We’re down to fifty dollars between the two of us,” Killua groaned and his annoyance hung in the air. They were back in the car now, and Kurapika felt much better. Leorio had bought him another bottle of water and his heart had swelled with affection.

“Im bad at math, Killua I don’t know how bad that is.”

“Not enough for food that’s how bad it is.”

“We’ll be in the city tomorrow though, right Leorio?”

“Yup, some time in the afternoon. My interview is at 3:30. We have to stop somewhere for the night, I assume you’ll be staying with us?”

The ‘us’ meant more to Kurapika that Leorio knew. It meant more than Kurapika thought it would.

“So, we’ll be fine until then!” Gon said.

“If you say so.” Killua was clearly more nervous and seemingly more levelheaded than the energetic island boy. He wondered how they met and how they got to where they are. They reminded him of how he and Pairo had been at their age. He suddenly felt very sad and very guilty for them.

Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s water bottle out of the cup holder, and popped open the top with his teeth. He guzzled down a few gulps without ever looking away from the road.

Kurapika’s hands felt itchy with how much they wanted to pick up the bottle and drink from it so soon after. He felt like a ten year old with his first crush. The song on the CD Gon picked out changed to something soft that sounded really far away.

Kurapika couldn’t help himself and lifted the water to his lips. Gon whispered something to Killua in the back seat before loudly declaring, “You’re gonna get cooties, Kurapika!” Gon let out a roar of childish laughter.

Kurapika almost choked on the water, so he gulped faster to hide it.

Killua caught Kurapika’s eye in the rearview side mirror, and he pulled a face. For a moment, Kurapika could pretend he was just a part of a weird family on a normal road trip, getting teased by younger brothers.

— 

“Shoot,” Leorio voiced approximately 80 minutes later. “I need to get gas…no one objects to stopping again do they?”

“Could we even?” Killua sassed. “You’re too nice, old man, you don’t even know us, you could kick us out of the moving vehicle and we wouldn’t be able to object.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Some people would,” Killua said.

“Some people have,” Kurapika added. Leorio sent him a weary look that was riddled with guilt.

“Well I’m stopping, did anyone see an exit sign recently?”

“I believe we’re about to pass one, but I didn’t see what stations were listed, if any,” Kurapika shared.

“What time is it?” Gon asked.

“Six,” Leorio mumbled, focusing for the exit. Upon seeing it he changed lanes and pulled off. Thankfully, there was a gas station to the left of the off ramp.

“Leorio, will you teach me how to pump gas?” Gon asked.

“I don’t see why not,” he said as he pulled up to the pump.

“Yay!” he cheered, and Killua rolled his eyes.

They all climbed out and Gon and Killua were watching as Leorio showed them to slide the card into the slot. He told Gon to unscrew the gas tank and to pick up the nozzle.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom. Does anyone need anything?” Kurapika announced, headed toward the door.

“You can handle this, right Gon?”

“Yeah!”

“You don’t need to worry about stopping at a certain time. It was just click off when it’s full. Press the receipt button when it’s done.”

“Okay!” Gon focused his attention on the little screen of numbers, slowing adding up. Killua leaned against the car, and reached out, hooking his fingertips into the pocket of Gon’s shorts.

Kurapika and Leorio walked up to the station and Leorio asked the attendant about restrooms, and they were given a key.

“You can go first,” Kurapika said. The attendant was an old woman, one that looked like she couldn’t give two shits about the world around her.

Leorio nodded and entered the bathroom. Kurapika looked around, not entirely compelled to take anything. He snatched more than enough earlier to soothe his nerves. 

Kurapika smiled fondly on the bright pink packaging of Bungee Gum brand gum. A bittersweet feeling washed over him, he owed being with Leorio still to the stranger, no matter how creepy he was. His fingers gracefully lingered on the shelf. Some free gum wouldn’t hurt.

“All you, Kurapika,” He suddenly heard from his left. He hadn’t even heard Leorio walk up the aisle. He jumped and ungracefully jammed the gum into his pocket. Leorio scrunched his eyebrows together, but otherwise didn’t seem to notice anything.

“Thank you,” he said quickly and took the key. He slid his feet across the dirty linoleum and entered the bathroom. He washed his hands and face in the sink.

He didn’t need to use the restroom at all, he just wanted to calm his nerves in the store. That backfired because his heart was racing now, still startled from Leorio’s sudden appearance. He wondered if he had noticed him stealing. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had.

He peed quickly anyway, hoping to calm his nerves by staying away from Leorio for a few more seconds. He washed his hands again and took a deep breath before exiting back into the store.

Leorio was at the counter double checking his directions and buying a small bag of chips, and a cherry Pepsi.

Kurapika set the restroom key on the counter and briefly waved. He said nothing as he slid out the door with a small bell jingle.

The gas was done, and Gon was now chasing Killua across the parking lot with what looked like two large worms in his hands.

“They don’t have eyes!” Killua shrieked, “Get away!”

“Your arm broke last summer and you said the bone sticking out looked cool! How can this bother you?” His laughter was adorable but menacing and Killua ducked behind Kurapika.

They both dodged left, then right, then left again. Killua sprinted off to the left once more, and Gon went speeding after him.

Kurapika sighed and opened the passenger side door. He rummaged around in his bag for a little while, and then leaned over the center console into the back seat.

“What are you doing?” Leorio asked, startling him. Kurapika lost his grip on the console and slipped forward, barely catching himself before his face slammed into the upholstery of the back seat.

“Stop sneaking up on me!” he said, and pushed himself back into the front of the car. Leorio walked around the front of his car and yelled for the boys to stop running around.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to run in a parking lot?” he called.

“No!” both of the boys rang out, as they came running back to the car.

Leorio sighed heavily, like he wasn’t sure what to do. “I got you this,” he said, and handed the cherry Pepsi to Kurapika. Kurapika was embarrassed and flattered. He felt like Leorio was spoiling him, he felt three feet tall. He hopes his smiled expressed how genuinely thankful he was, not just for the pepsi.

— 

The last hours of the evening passed smoothly and comfortably. 

“Can we stop for something else to eat?” Gon asked. The sun was setting and the air was finally cooling down, the breeze from the rolled down windows was comforting. 

“We can’t afford it,” Killua said “We need the money for tomorrow.”

“That’s fine,” Leorio started to say, “I can get some-”

“How much did you say you had?” Kurapika cut him off.

Killua pulled out the small chunk of bills out of his weird strappy backpack and counted again.

“Something like 48 dollars, I think,” He was saying distractedly as he counted.

“Whoa!” He held up a wrinkled fifty.

“Gon is this yours? It was in my bag,” Killua stared in awe.

“I don’t think so, you’re in charge of money Killua.”

Leorio looked at Kurapika who just smiled softly as he stared out his window.

“We have fifty extra dollars!” Killua said. “I can’t believe I missed this earlier, I must have shoved it down to the bottom at some point.” He was amazed and excited, only slightly upset with his error.

“Good!” Gon said, “We have enough for more food!” He sang happily.

— 

Gon and Killua fell asleep in the back shortly after filling their stomachs. Kurapika watched them both through the rearview mirror, heart blooming with affection for not only the boys but also the kindhearted driver next to him.

“You’re so nice,” he whispered suddenly.

“And you aren’t?” Leorio tried whispering back. He clearly didn’t have enough practice doing that, as it came out as a loud and scratchy stage whisper. It was incredibly charming and Kurapika again thought about how miserable he would be once they inevitably had to part ways.

“Where’d that fifty come from, you think?” Leorio asked.

“Killua _found_ it,” Kurapika hummed and smiled softly.

Leorio was floored by Kurapika’s kindness, but briefly wondered how he had so much money. His mind supplied him with the image of him shoving the gum into his pocket earlier that afternoon, and he frowned.

The sun was setting ahead of them and Leorio fell silent as he thought about the mysterious boy he allowed in his passenger seat.

— 

It was dark now and Leorio didn’t have the money for a motel for four. He hadn’t even seen a sign for any places to stop in the past hour and he was getting nervous as the sleepiness set in.

Kurapika was dozing with his head against the window, and Killua had his head in Gon’s lap in the back seat. It looked like Gon was starting to wake up.

Leorio briefly wondered how exactly he ended up with a car full of runaway kids. He could hear his mother’s voice in his head and he shushed it. He knew he was doing the right thing. If he wasn’t bringing them to where they wanted to go, they’d find a different route. Different routes he wasn’t sure he wanted to dwell on for so long.

Gon let out a big yawn and stretched, careful not to disturb Killua. He put his hands in the soft white hair in his lap and asked Leorio for the time.

“Its ten,” he said, trying to stifle the yawn in his chest. They passed a sign with a tent, indicating campgrounds that they would pass in twenty miles, the first lodging option he’d seen.

“How do you feel about camping for the night?” Leorio asked. Gon’s eyes lit up. “I love camping!”

“Well that settles it then. I don’t have a tent, though.”

“Who needs one?” Gon said with a smile.

“A night under the stars,” Leorio said, kind of excited.

“Killua and I are used to sleeping outside!” Gon told that excitedly.

“Killua and you are what?” Killua asked, sleepily mumbling his words into Gon’s stomach.

“We’re camping tonight!”

“Oh goodie,” he said tonelessly. He buried his face into Gon and assumedly fell back asleep.

Kurapika opened his eyes and Leorio watching him turn to look at the two in the back. Gon had the mind to at least pretend to look embarrassed that his friend was cozied up in his lap.

Leorio chuckled. “Young love?” he asked. It was the kind of question a dad asked to embarrass their child, and he toothily grinned when he saw Gon’s face turn a light shade of pink.

“Killua’s my best friend,” he said. 

“I had a best friend once too,” Kurapika said. “One like you have with Killua.” Leorio remained quiet to listen. 

—

“I loved him,” Kurapika said. It was first time he’d shared that with anyone. It was liberating but he felt vulnerable. More than that, it seemed like it was the right thing to share. “He was my favorite person.”

“What was his name?” Gon asked innocently. 

Kurapika swallowed and didn’t say anything immediately. He sighed and said, “Pairo.” 

Gon nodded.

“I loved Pairo,” Kurapika said, wincing at the past tense.

“I love Killua,” Gon echoed.

“Idiot!” Killua all but shrieked. He hit Gon in the chest and used the hit as leverage to push himself up into a seated position. “Don’t say things like that! It’s embarrassing.” His voice was thick with sleep and made him sound like a child. Kurapika remembered that he _was_ a child. 

“But it’s true!”

“It doesn’t matter that it’s true! Stop it!” Killua’s entire body was flushed red with embarrassment and Kurapika could barely contain his laughter, hiding his smile with his hand.

The boys were shoving each other now, yelling about who was cooler and who was more embarrassing and Leorio had to tell them to settle down.

— 

The campsite they approached was thick with woods, each site like a small circular clearing, enough space to park a car and prop up a tent. There didn’t seem to be any campers in sight, but Kurapika supposed it was a bit early in the season. Hot during the day, but still too cold at night. 

Killua and Gon were laying together in the backseat wrapped in a large blanket Gon had expertly rolled and stashed in his backpack. Shared whispers were heard between them and Kurapika could have probably heard what they were talking about but was polite enough to not listen too closely.

He and Leorio were currently sitting together on the hood of the car. Kurapika’s hands were curled into soft fists against the cool metal and he sat cross-legged and uncomfortably rigid next to the first friend he’d made in years. Leorio was leaned forward on his knee, staring up at the stars.

They had sat in silence for an almost uncomfortable amount of time now. He felt so ridiculous being so welled up with emotion, he didn’t even really know anything about his new friend. They had just met yesterday.

This was just a baseless crush on an attractive man who was probably just being nice. Too nice. He needed to stop putting so much stock into it and start thinking about what he was going to do next.

The more he learned about Leorio the harder it would be to leave, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to know everything he possibly could. He followed Leorio’s gaze to the vast starry sky above. It was so clear out here he could see so many constellations.

“What’s your sign?” Kurapika abruptly asked.

“Hm? Pisces.” Leorio tore his attention from the stars. “Am I allowed to ask for yours?”

“Hey, I told you yesterday asking the same question as me makes the game no fun.”

“Oh, so we’re playing the game again?” Leorio grinned.

“If you want to.” Kurapika brushed a chunk of his bangs to the side to tuck behind his ear. “I’ve got nowhere to be.” Flirtation. Kurapika couldn’t believe his own mouth.

—

“Look at them,” Killua whispered.

“Kurapika reminds me of you a few years ago, Killua,” Gon whispered back. “He’s so shy even though Leorio clearly likes him.”

“He’s being so obvious though! Who would be interested in that old man anyway?” Killua ignored what Gon said, taking it as an insult.

“Leorio’s nice,” Gon said and playfully smacked Killua’s shoulder. “And, he’s not even old.” 

Killua snorted, and briefly tapped his forehead against Gon’s.

“We shouldn’t watch them, though,” Gon said as he peered out the windshield to see if the men on the hood were paying any attention to them. They both looked too absorbed with each other. Gon turned back to Killua and leaned in. He kissed Killua quickly and softly on the mouth.

“You know, It doesn’t matter how many times I kiss you, you always turns bright red!” Gon sang.

“Shut up.” Killua laced his fingers with Gon’s and ducked his head into the crook of Gon’s shoulder and neck and kissed his collarbone. He smiled and all but nuzzled him, and Gon laughed. 

— 

“So, why’d you ask for my sign?”

“That seems like just as much a waste of a question as asking for my sign.” Kurapika smiled brightly.

“You have a nice smile. You should do that more often.” Leorio shifted and leaned all his weight onto an arm.

“I was going to show off,” Kurapika confessed, ignoring the compliment. “I used to have a book on constellations. I got really good at finding them, and was going to point it out, but Pisces is the hardest to find.”

Leorio laughed. “I don’t even know where I would start to look.”

“It’s between Aquarius and Cetus.” Kurapika pointed up at the bright dots in the sky. “This is the worst time of year to see Pisces, if I remember right.” 

Leorio squinted. 

“Just stars,” he said.

Kurapika genuinely laughed and said, “Look,” he pointed, “The easiest way to find it is by finding the square of Pegasus, right there see that square? Then you can locate the Pisces constellation, which is a V shape.” Kurapika held up a peace sign.

Leorio focused really hard. “I can’t see anything. How do you know so much about this? Where are you up there?”

“I’m an Aries, and I’ll count that as three questions for our game.” Kurapika pointed up again. “You also use the square of Pegasus to find Aries, there’s a big orange star in that constellation but I can’t remember the name of it. It’s bigger than the sun.” Kurapika drew a picture in the air that was probably meaningless to Leorio.

“I still don’t see anything.”

“That’s okay.” Kurapika dropped his hands and folded them in his lap. “Aries is hard to see this time of year too. I’d have to show you in the fall or winter.”

A thick silence rested between them.

“I had a book about it when I was a kid. It was one of the only things I had with me when I…” Kurapika drifted off. “Anyway, me and my friend would try to find all the constellations at night. There’s not much to do when you’re, um...homeless.”

Kurapika watched Leorio watch him.

“Can I ask a game related question?” Leorio asked.

“You just did.”

“You little snot, you know what I mean.” Leorio shoved him gently.

“I do, I do, and you can.” Kurapika shifted his gaze on the stars, too nervous to keep his attention fully on Leorio.

“Is your whole ‘no asking personal questions’ rule still in place?”

“I guess not,” Kurapika was pulling on the hem of the too long shirt he’d been borrowing all day. His face felt rosy with embarrassment. “But it’s my turn now.”

Leorio made an impatient sounding noise, and Kurapika laughed. He wasn’t sure why he cared but he knew that the special attention made him feel important.

“What are you doing in Yorknew City?”

“You didn’t need to waste a game question on that.”

“What am I supposed to ask then?” He felt embarrassed.

“No, fair enough, I have a job interview. I’m from Zaban City, I told you I was a nurse, I’m hoping to get a job here and continue schooling to be a doctor.”

Kurapika nodded, satisfied with the answer. He wrung his hands together and wondered if his next question was going to be appropriate.

“So do you…” Kurapika chanced a small glance in Leorio’s direction. Leorio was watching him. He tried to swallow his embarrassment.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a...like a special someone in Zaban City? Or family that you’d be leaving behind? Unless that’s too personal of course, I don’t want to overstep-”

“No, no it’s fine. That’s a pretty normal question, after all.” Leorio shifted his gaze to the grass. “I’ve never been one for long relationships I guess. Not that I don’t want one, I’ve just always been too busy. No one wants to date someone who’s at school all the time. Too busy to even talk.”

Kurapika nodded, indicating that he’d like Leorio to continue, if he wanted to.

He wanted to hear everything he had to say about any topic. He wanted to tell Leorio everything in return. No matter the consequences or heartache that may come from becoming close to someone he will likely never see again. He wanted to make the best of the situation while he was in it. Seize the day was the saying, right? Well why not?

“My family is only my Ma and Pa. They…they’d rather see me succeed than see me stick around home. It’s nice I think, I won’t feel guilty.”

“That’s good!” Kurapika said. He hoped he wouldn’t have to talk about his parents. He was sure Leorio wouldn’t mind if he passed a question like that considering less than 24 hours ago he refused to share anything more personal than his favorite color.

He was prepared to discuss foster care and Pairo, but wasn’t sure if he was ready for anything else. He was almost bursting with the opportunity to talk about Pairo. He never had before. Mentioning it earlier made him want to tell Leorio every little thing that had happened to him and around him for the past ten years. 

“You’ve got one more question before my turn right?”

“Do I?” Kurapika laughed. “I lost count, you asked so many.”

“I think so.”

“That’s fine you can ask one now, consider it a freebie.” Kurapika smiled but his shoulders tensed, preparing himself. His throat felt dry and his heart was hammering away in his chest.

Leorio sighed and took his time thinking of a question, though he was clearly seeping with excitement and curiosity, and Kurapika tried his best to stay calm.

“Where are you from?” Leorio asked quietly, as if it was a secret.

“That’s it?”

Leorio just blinked, questioningly and Kurapika let out a deep breath.

“I thought you were going to ask something much harder to answer.”

“You don’t have to answer anything I ask, you know. I’m an open book most of the time so I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by making you feel like you have to keep up.”

“That’s very considerate of you, Leorio.”

Leorio spluttered and looked away. Kurapika looked down at Leorio’s hand resting on the hood of the car between them.

“I’m from a small area called the Lusko Province. It’s…a really small area. Only my family lived there and it was more like a...I think it’s called a commune?” Kurapika shrugged and tried to feel as casual as possible.

“I left when I was very young so I don’t remember much. Just that it was very green with trees and I only remember family and friends that were treated like family living there.”

 

He saw Leorio turn while he was listening to look back into the car and when he did, he made a sound that startled Kurapika out of his serious mood, halting his story. 

“What?” he asked cautiously.

“The boys,” he said softly with an uncomfortable cough. Kurapika leaned up and peeked back. Gon’s mouth was on Killua’s neck, and Kurapika smiled brightly.

“They’re adorable,” he said, but his throat went dry. He was jealous, he realized, that they were so comfortable. He missed the intimacy, but he knew it was his own fault. Besides, now wasn’t the time for jealousy.

The butterflies in his stomach didn’t know that though.

“Yeah,” Leorio agreed.

“Sooo,” Kurapika tried to sound casual, “Do you usually do things like pick up hitchhikers and take care of them or are we just special?”

“You’re special,” Leorio answered too quickly for Kurapika’s comfort. “I mean, you know,” Leorio backpedaled “I’ve never-not before you guys.”

Kurapika hummed. The sort of noise that indicated he was amused but understood.

“That’s nice to know. A little weird, though. How you ended up with three of us in one go is beyond me.” Kurapika softly laughed and elbowed Leorio.

“It’s beyond me too, trust me. My mom always tells me I’m too nice for my own good.”

“I would have to agree with her.”

“Oh shut up you, no complaining when you’re the one I’m being nice to.”

“Who’s complaining?”

“Apparently not you.”

The back door of the car swung open, and the car bounced making both of them jump, Kurapika needed to slam his hand down so as to not fall off the hood.

“Me and Killua are going to the bathroom!” Gon announced loudly. They bolted off into the trees with their hands linked between them. Gon was laughing loudly calling Killua’s name and Killua was telling him to “Shut up! You’re so embarrassing Gon, geeze!”

“How subtle.” Kurapika hid his smile behind his hand.

“Ah, to be that young again,” Leorio said wistfully.

“You’re still young, Leorio,” Kurapika said. After a moment he added, “so am I.” Kurapika hoped that the insinuation went over Leorio’s head.

Leorio brought his eyes to Kurapika’s and stared into them, suddenly serious.

“That reminds me,” Leorio said, unable to look away from the odd maroon color of Kurapika’s eyes. Kurapika could feel the anxiety creep across his, just under the skin.

“You mentioned to Gon you had a best friend. The same kind that Gon has with Killua. We can clearly see what kind of best friends they are.”

Kurapika dragged his stare from Leorio’s eyes to a point on his jaw, by his ear.

“I did,” he said, slowly. “Forgive me, I’ve never really talked about him to anyone before.”

“What happened?” Leorio asked.

“I…” Kurapika swallowed. There was a lump in his throat he hadn’t prepared for. “He grew up with me at Lusko. Not a family member, our moms were friends.”

Leorio watched Kurapika closely as he spoke.

“Some stuff happened, I don’t remember much about it.” Maybe that was a lie. Maybe he can remember exactly why his parents and Pairo’s parents were dead. Pretending he forgot was a hell of a lot easier, though. “Me and Pairo got put into foster care because our parents couldn’t take care of us anymore.”

A small noise came from the back of Leorio’s throat.

“Don’t pity me or I’ll leave.” That was also a lie. Kurapika didn’t think he could get up and walk away from this conversation if his life depended on it. Leorio nodded as form of an apology. Kurapika rubbed at his face, and sighed heavily.

“So we knew each other from an early age. Foster care sucked,” Kurapika laughed. “Obviously. We only had each other, but we got separated a lot and moving around so much was awful. We kept in contact best we could until we happened to be placed in the same home. It was unbelievable, we were so happy! But the parents treated the kids horribly. Foster care, you know?” Leorio nodded and Kurapika wondered how much he actually understood or if he was just gracefully personable. 

“One day Pairo came to me with the money from our Foster mom’s wallet and told me we should leave. We did everything we could to get by after that. Once you go so long after being a missing child you just become another homeless face, did you know that?”

Leorio shook his head.

“We were all each other had for a long time. It was really hard but it became our lives. We stopped trying to scrape together money for a place deciding to just travel together all across the country, but getting from place to place was never fun. It was easier than settling down though and I think that’s why we kept at it. Not every guy who picks up hitchhiking kids is as nice as you are, you know?”

Kurapika could feel the tears well up when he thought back on his life. Sharing this for the first time was emotional and he felt miserable and relieved and he wanted to desperately to reach out and hold Leorio’s hand or lean his head on his shoulder. He stayed where he was.

“I was 18 when I lost him.” He hiccuped as the first tear slipped down his cheek. “We got really messed up with this guy and his gang. They stabbed _him_ to teach _me_ a lesson, and he bled out in my arms.”

Kurapika suddenly felt crushed and he couldn’t breathe. It took him a while before he realized Leorio’s arms were around him, the crushing feeling was a suffocating hug.

“It was entirely my fault, and I should be dead in his place.” Kurapika gasped for breath, refusing to properly sob. “I loved him so much.”

Leorio crushed him tighter and Kurapika didn’t know what to do with his arms. Did he return the hug? They were pinned to his sides and he’d never been comforted before so he was in entirely new territory.

He pushed his face into Leorio’s shoulder and allowed whatever was happening to happen.

“Kurapika…” Leorio said, his voice sounded so tense. “Thank you so much for sharing this with me.”

Kurapika was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cling to the man and sob uncontrollably. He didn’t, but he did bring his hands up to push himself from the hug.

“I’m sorry,” Kurapika said. “Hugs are something I’m not used to.”

It just made him want to be hugged again, though. He liked the feeling of protection and intimacy and he wiped his face on his sleeve.

“Were you stealing earlier?” Leorio said suddenly.

“What?” Kurapika stilled.

Neither of them said anything for a moment and Leorio said, “I’m sorry. That was not what you needed.”

Kurapika was rigid with discomfort. Leorio was surely going to hate him now. Just a gay delinquent kid with a dead boyfriend and a thievery streak. Not really the best crowd to hang with.

“I…what?”

“You just don’t seem like the type is all. You have money, I know you gave some to Killua.”

“I…I always steal I guess.” Kurapika couldn’t imagine Leorio could ever understand. It calmed him. It was reassuring and was always there. He could always have his favorite treats even if he didn’t have money. With the shitty hand of fate he’d been dealt he figured he deserved some kind of compensation.

“I’m so sorry.” Leorio went to hug him again, but stopped himself. “It’s probably all you know.”

“I know better, if that’s what you’re insinuating.”

“I just. I wish you had a better life.”

“Everyone wishes to have a better life.” Kurapika said suddenly feeling defensive. “I’m used to this one. Whats wrong with my life?” Kurapika questioned, embarrassment and discomfort overwhelmed him. He didn’t like what Leorio was saying.

“Nothing,” Leorio said almost too quickly. “You just…deserve so much better is all. Someone with a laugh as great as yours should laugh at every possible chance they can. It’s beautiful. I think you’re beautiful.”

Kurapika suddenly felt sick. The last time he was called beautiful was with a cock being shoved down his throat in a gas station bathroom. Maybe Leorio was just a creep after all. One that paraded around as a nice guy until the last minute to get what he wanted.

The only person to ever pay Kurapika a genuine compliment had been Pairo, and he suddenly felt trapped.

So he got vicious. He lost his temper and snapped, “Fuck off.” 

He stood from his seat on the hood of the car.

“Just fuck right off, Leorio. If you think you can get me to suck you off or something like that from a nice compliment I’ll have you know I’ve done it for less, you didn’t have to pretend to be nice to me.”

“I’m sorry?” Leorio sounded confused. Kurapika’s temper clouded his mind, he was certain Leorio was just like the rest of them.

“I don’t know why I told you anything. I don’t know why I thought you’d be different. How dare you call me beautiful? Did you think that would make it easier? Why didn’t you just grab me by the hair like the rest of them?”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, Kurapika.”

“I’m going to be sick.”

“Again?” Leorio asked, hopelessly. “Kurapika, I would never do anything to hurt you, I… just want to help you, to talk to you. I like talking to you.”

“Yeah, right.”

He felt Leorio’s eyes on him as he began to pace. Kurapika didn’t know what to think. It wasn’t until he remembered the soft look on Leorio’s face when Gon and Killua jumped into the car, and the feeling of his comforting palm on his back as he hurled the contents of his stomach into the bin earlier that people didn’t go that above and beyond just for a lay.

“I’m… I’’m sorry.” Kurapika whispered. “I just thought…” Kurapika took a deep breath. “I started thinking about it and I just...there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Leorio.”

Leorio ungracefully slipped off the hood of the car.

“If I’m guessing right about what I just heard then I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I don’t know much about you. I’m sorry I said something that upset you. Never quite got that reaction out of someone I called beautiful, though.”

“Please, don’t.”

“Do you mind me asking why not?”

Kurapika paused.

“Please,” Leorio said. “I’m asking as a friend. A friend that wants to know if his new friend is going to be okay.”

Kurapika was stunned. A friend. There’s no way Leorio was this genuine.

“What happened to you?” Leorio asked.

“What do you _think_ Leorio? Do you think that every trucker is gonna pick up a young little blonde free of charge? And they don’t want my money.”

Leorio boiled over with rage. “I’m...sorry,” was all he could think to say.

“Yeah? Well. It’s fine.” Kurapika crossed his arms. “I’m sorry too.”

“I would never…” Leorio reached forward, cautiously.

“I didn’t think you would,” Kurapika whispered. “That’s why I just got so scared. I was so happy you were being so nice to me. I liked talking to you. You gave me a clean shirt! Do you know the last time someone’s been that kind to me? But I’ve only known you for a day, how could I possibly know what you would and would never do?”

Leorio was quiet as he tried to think of a reason.

“See?” Kurapika took Leorio’s suspended hand in both of his. He had capable strong hands, perfect for doctoring. “We don’t even know each other.”

The air was suddenly very uncomfortable.

“Can I tell you something?” Kurapika asked.

“Sure,” Leorio said.

“Remember the guy I talked about earlier? That I punched and ran away from?” 

Leorio looked visibly shaken, and Kurapika didn’t want to tell him, he wanted his image of to just be a scrappy but innocent runaway. Not damaged good.

“Well...he tried to stick his dick in my mouth. I punched him and ran but I actually...I don’t usually react that way.” He spoke quickly before Leorio could say anything. “I never let myself get into a situation like that. A violent one I mean. I’ve had a bunch of dicks in my mouth for rides. Sometimes just out of gratitude, it’s not even their idea.” He twisted his face into one of disgust just thinking about it.

Leorio’s hand found it’s way to his shoulder, and Kurapika resisted the urge to shake it off. 

“The thing is,” he continued, “the whole time last night, I just kept thinking about you, you know? How I wished everyone was as nice as you. I missed you after only a few hours in the car with you. You ruined my whole outlook on life because you were nice to me. I panicked because I thought maybe it was all a sham and that I…”

Leorio brought his other hand up to wrap around Kurapika’s shoulders. He let himself get hugged for the second time that night. The first time in four years.

“I wanted to return to you, so I did. I remember thinking ‘he’s dumb and gullible and nice and I’ll be safe with him.’ And I’m sorry for thinking that about you.”

Leorio laughed gently, nervously. “It’s all true, though,” he said. “I am dumb and gullible and nice, and you are safe with me.” 

Leorio cleared his throat and stepped back holding Kurapika at arm’s length. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable before,’ he said. “I don’t know, I just wanted you to know, you know? That I like you and I wasn’t expecting anything for it. I just wanted to tell you. Flirt a little I guess.” Leorio stepped back, Kurapika wondered if it was to give him his distance. He was overwhelmed with the genuity of the effort.

“I wanted to ‘flirt a little I guess’ too,” Kurapika said honestly with a sniffle.

“I could tell,” and Leorio had a way of smiling with his eyes and Kurapika felt hopeless. He was never going to see the man again after tomorrow and he was terrified.

“I’m sorry I overreacted,” Kurapika could feel the heat on his face.

“You didn’t overreact.”

“I’m sorry I flirted with you and then blew up when you flirted back.”

“I...can accept the apology for that.” The adoration he could see for himself in Leorio’s eyes made him want to crawl into his shirt and never come back out. Kurapika leaned on the hood again, jamming his hands into his pockets before they did something stupid like reach out and hold Leorio’s.

“I thought of a good question though,” Leorio said as he walked around the car to the trunk. 

“For the game?” Kurapika asked.

“Obviously, Kurapika,” Leorio didn’t laugh but Kurapika could hear the amusement in his voice. He was glad the tension was gone.

“Okay.”

“Am I allowed to flirt with you now?”

Kurapika’s face turned a brilliant shade of red, and he was glad that Leorio was so far away.

“Don’t push it,” he grumbled, annoyed that it worked.

“Because, you know, I do really like your laugh.”

Kurapika glared playfully.

“When you laugh you sound like,” Leorio carefully thought about it, and Kurapika patiently waited. 

“Bells,” he said. “It’s like bells, and the color yellow.” 

Kurapika stared, wide eyed at the tall handsome man that just paid him the most thoughtful compliment he’d ever received. 

“You’re like and angel,” he said, and Kurapika started laughing immediately. 

“There it is!” Leorio excitedly said, before pulling a huge picnic style blanket from his trunk. He came and draped it around Kurapika’s shoulders.

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” he felt silly asking it after having such a harsh reaction before.

“Am I allowed to answer yes without another meltdown?” Leorio asked honestly.

“Yes.”

“Then yes.” 

Kurapika looked at Leorio’s eyes, and dragged his gaze down his face and across his shoulders and wanted so deeply to wrap the blanket around the both of them and stay on the hood of Leorio’s car for the rest of his life. 

He watched Leorio, and he watched Leorio watch him and he wished he could do that forever. 

Among other things.

Gon’s laughter could be heard alongside the pattering of running steps through the tall weeds and Leorio and Kurapika finally looked away from one another.

“Well hello there,” Kurapika hummed.

Killua looked thoroughly embarrassed and their hands were linked again.

Gon grinned brightly. “So, where are we sleeping?” he asked.

“A night under the stars right?” Leorio asked.

“I’d actually prefer to sleep in the car, if that’s alright,” Kurapika chimed in.

“Well, we're gonna' sleep under the stars!” Gon announced, swinging Killua’s hand a little between them. Killua had a death grip on the other boy’s hand but it didn’t seem to bother Gon any.

“I don’t see why that would be a problem.” Leorio stepped back to the trunk of the car and dug around. “It looks like we only have two blankets between us all, though.” Leorio informed the group.

“Gon and I are used to sharing,” Killua mumbled.

“I bet you are,” Leorio teased. 

Killua looked up at the stars and Gon stuck out his tongue.

“If I’m in the car I will be fine,” Kurapika said with a flippant hand gesture. So if anyone wants this blanket, he said shrugging.

“I might sleep in the car too,” Leorio said. 

Killua grinned in a wicked way and Gon interrupted him before he could get any teasing in. “There was a picnic table over there,” he pointed off behind them. “Killua and I are going to make a bed on it.” 

“Alright. We’ll be over here in the morning, then,” Leorio said distractedly.

The boys wished them good night and wandered back off to sleep for the night. Kurapika fondly watched them go, happy they seemed so content in the world they lived in.

“Do you want the back seat?” Leorio asked.

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Alright, I’ll be taking it then, if you don’t mind. Big interview tomorrow and all, I think it will be more comfortable.” Kurapika cracked a small smile.

Leorio kneeled into the car on the driver’s side and pulled up the center console.

“It’s got this weird plastic bit here,” he said, “but it should still be comfortable.” Kurapika thanked him and crawled into the passenger seat he’d grown accustomed to thinking of as ‘his.’

“I have a jacket I can use as a blanket,” Leorio said suddenly, jumping back to the trunk.

“Really, it’s fine,” Kurapika called. “Beauty sleep for the interview, right? You’ll want the blanket more than me.” He shrugged the blanket off his shoulders and handed it over.

“If you say so, I certainly won’t complain.”

Leorio leaned in from the driver’s side door again and settled the jacket over Kurapika. He felt like a child being tucked in.

Leorio settled into his makeshift backseat bed, tucking his blanket around him.

“So I’ve got another question for you,” he said, once he got comfortable.

“I suppose I have an answer,” Kurapika said, with his feet in the driver’s seat and head against the passenger side door. He could see Leorio’s face perfectly resting against the back seat door behind the driver’s side.

“What are you gonna do when we get to the city?”

“Honestly?” Kurapika was more ready for this answer than he thought. “I don’t know. I might stick around to make sure those boys stay safe. Tag along if they’ll allow it. I doubt it, though. I just want them to be okay.”

Leorio laughed.

“I understand that.”

They both settled in to get more comfortable and shifted around for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Kurapika let his eyes close.

“Kurapika?” Leorio’s voice was heavy with sleep now.

“Yes?”

“My passenger seat is always open for you, you know.”

Kurapika buried his face in Leorio’s jacket and made a questioning noise in lieu of saying any words. 

“If you want it,” Leorio said. “I have to drive back to Zaban City after the interview.”

“What’s in Zaban City for me?” Kurapika opened one of his eyes to look at Leorio.

“A friend.” Kurapika’s heart skipped a beat. “One with an apartment who will try and help you on your feet.” 

“Sounds boring.” Kurapika yawned, a coincidence that had been timed perfectly for comedic effect.

Leorio snorted. “Well. He’ll be there if you’re ever in the area for at least the next six months. Depending on if he gets this job.”

“Well. If I’m ever in the area I’ll give him a holler.”

Leorio hummed.

“Good night, Leorio.”

“Good night, Kurapika.”

— 

Waking up was never fun and Kurapika would gladly spend the rest of his life asleep if that meant never waking up uncomfortable and unaware of his surroundings again. 

Maybe waking up probably wouldn’t be so bad if it was on a big, cozy bed. A big cozy bed with white sheets and a soft down comforter. With at least twenty pillows and an attractive man at his side.

An attractive doctor, even. And well, if he looked like Leorio, Kurapika wasn’t going to complain about that either. Kurapika dreamily smiled and tucked into his makeshift jacket-blanket. One day, maybe.

Until that day, though, he would have the pleasure of facing his current problem. The crook in his neck, discomfort in his lower back, and two legs that were on fire with pins and needles of having been at an awkward angle for the majority of his sleep cycle.

He stretched and frowned when his hands hit the window above his head with a loud ‘clunk.’

He opened his eyes to find that he was alone in the car. It looked like it must be around 6am, the way the sun was just barely out. It felt gray but fresh the way mornings often did.

He sat up and shifted his feet back around into the passenger side. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stared out the windshield of the car and thought about what he was going to say to Leorio. He was so grateful for everything he’d done. Even if all he’d done included giving him a ride and being nice. 

The flirting wasn’t so bad either.

He folded Leorio’s jacket and set it in the driver’s seat. He opened the door and was welcomed with cool, fresh morning air. It was a little too chilly for just his t-shirt so he went to dig for his freshly lifted Meteor City sweatshirt, but as he pulled it out he looked back at the very inviting jacket he’d just folded. It would be much warmer than his light tourist hoodie.

He lifted it gently like it was fragile and unfolded it. He slowly pushed one arm through, then the other, and wrapped it around him.

The sleeves were miles too long and he had to fold them three times for his fingers to be able to peek out. He slipped his shoes on and stood. He gently closed the car door as he heard a loud protest from Leorio coming from the direction Killua and Gon had walked off to the previous night.

Kurapika stepped off in that direction. Around the bed he spotted the aforementioned picnic table Gon had told them about. The two boys were sitting on one side, with Leorio on the other.

“That’s just not fair!” Leorio groaned and folded his hand of cards.

“Those are the rules, old man,” Killua teased.

“It’s okay, Leorio!” Gon’s reassuring voice was loud but comforting, in a way. Kurapika tried to act as casual as possible sliding into the seat next to Leorio.

“What are you playing?” he asked, folding his arms in front of him on the table.

“Good morning!” Gon said excitedly. “It’s a game me and Killua made up!”

“It’s annoying, that’s what it is,” Leorio said.

“Just ‘cause you’re not smart enough for it.” Killua laughed as he gathered up all the cards to re-shuffle them.

Leorio looked at Kurapika to call for backup, but stopped when he looked at him. Kurapika quickly pretended to be very interested in what Killua was doing.

“Is that my jacket?” Leorio asked.

“No,” Kurapika laughed softly. “You don’t mind do you? It was cold.”

“No, No. I don’t mind. It looks good on you.”

A low ‘oooohhh’ came from Gon across the table. Leorio sputtered and Kurapika had the decency to look embarrassed.

“When are we leaving?” Kurapika asked.

“I still need to take a shower before we leave, I figured we’d have to going around eight.”

Kurapika perked up at the idea of a hot shower two days in a row. “There’s a shower here?”

“Yeah, the bathrooms are up a dirt path that way,” Gon pointed.

“I’m going to shower as well, then,” he said, mostly to himself. He pulled his knees up and set his chin on them as he watched Killua do a few shuffling tricks.

They sat and watched the boys play a few more rounds of their convoluted, made up game. Leorio had elected to sit the next round out, and Kurapika declined his offer to begin playing at all. Laughter bubbled out of him every time one of them had to remind the other of a rule that may or may not have previously existed.

“I’ll show you to the showers if you’d like. I was there this morning already,” Leorio said.

“Sure.” Kurapika stood and stretched his limbs, still stiff from his night of sleep.

They went to the car to gather some things and were soon on their way to the small brown bricked building in the center of the camp grounds.

“There’s multiple shower stalls, but I can wait outside if you’d prefer your privacy.”

Kurapika thought back upon last night and was overwhelmed with guilt. He knew the privacy offer stemmed from their conversation and he was touched at the thought.

“I would prefer it,” Kurapika told him. He wished he could just brush it off as a gesture to show he understood what the offer meant, but he was just not trusting enough to not appreciate the privacy being offered to him.

“Sure, sure,” Leorio said. “I’ll just be out here.”

Kurapika smiled fondly and thanked Leorio, hoping the sincerity translated through his tone.

“I’ll be quick.”

“Take your time.”

He was quick. He didn’t want to be, the spray was actually hot, he’d been nervous it wasn’t going to be, and very comforting. He didn’t want to keep Leorio waiting, though, so he washed quickly and changed just as fast.

He kept Leorio’s shirt on, hoping he wouldn’t mind, as it was the cleanest of his options. He really needed to stop at a laundromat once they got to Yorknew. Thinking about arriving and going back to his street rat ways put a sour taste in his mouth, and not of the gummi candy variety. He dispelled the thought as quickly as possible, it was best not to dwell.

When Kurapika stepped out of the small brick building, Leorio hoisted himself up.

“All clean?” he asked.

“All clean,” Kurapika echoed. “I’m still borrowing your shirt, though if that’s okay. It’s…the cleanest one I’ve got.”

Leorio grinned and assured him to not worry about it as he walked through the door.

Kurapika took a seat where Leorio had been and pulled out one of the granola bars he’d picked up the day before. Munching on it quietly he got lost in his thoughts. Maybe it really was time for him to pull his life together. It was just so hard, and the stress of regular day-to-day living fueled a rage in him that he couldn’t comprehend.

He’d never get Pairo back. That was something he had to face. Life was never going to be the same and Pairo would be gone whether Kurapika continued to live on the streets or in a comfy home. Thinking back, he’s almost certain the only reason he’s stayed a homeless vagabond for so long after his lover’s death was that he was searching for a reason to die himself. What was the point? Without Pairo there had been none. Maybe if he’d continued the lifestyle they’d started together he would be able to go the same way, and see him again. If only he’d been so lucky. His natural instinct to protect himself and stay alive mostly just put him in uncomfortable positions, his night with Hisoka flashed into his mind. He’d been so ready to give up and that horrified him, now.

His grieving period has been long enough now, he thought, and he’s sure Pairo would want him to be safe.

But he’d never get a job with his record. He was almost certain he was still listed as a missing child, and was unsure of what someone with only half of an elementary education could achieve. He sighed and unwrapped another granola bar.

He had no direction in life. He felt like he was floating, stagnant and unimportant. This is what he knew. This was his life, and the pros and cons list of living a normal life versus living his and Pairo’s life they’d built together was heavily one sided.

It didn’t mean he was ready to let go, though. The cons list of living this way could be a mile long and still Kurapika would be reluctant to give up on it.

“Earth to Kurapika.”

Kurapika was dragged from his thoughts as he lazily pulled his stare off of the distance and up to Leorio.

“How goes it, daydream believer? You were really out there,” Leorio said. Kurapika slowly stood, more confused than when he’d sat down and gazed off at the horizon again.

They started to walk back to Gon and Killua when Kurapika’s mind finally landed back into his head. He looked at Leorio walking confidently next to him and felt like his brain hit a brick wall going 300 miles per hour. 

He looked _good._

He was in a Navy Blue suit that fit him perfectly. He was holding a briefcase that Kurapika hadn’t noticed him carry with him to the showers and his tie was knotted perfectly.

His hair was still damp from the shower but had clearly been finger combed to dry neatly to one side.

“Looking good, Mr. Future Doctor,” Kurapika said.

Leorio grinned brightly. “Looks good, huh? Professional?” He sounded cocky, but Kurapika could tell he was genuinely asking for Kurapika’s opinion.

“Very professional,” he said. “Very handsome,” he added shyly.

Leorio smiled to himself and nodded.

— 

After the boys both teased Leorio about his suit, they piled into the car and were on the highway again. 

—

The drive was passing by at an alarming rate and the past few hours felt like nothing in comparison to the last few days.

Kurapika was trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. It was telling him to not go back out on the streets. To find help. He didn’t want to live like this anymore.

Leorio wasn’t helping with matters at all. Making sure he was full of water, hydrated, and fed. He asked if he felt sick probably three times before Kurapika snapped, “I’m fine, Leorio, thank you,” more angry over him caring than him asking.

The city skyline was approaching on the horizon and the solemn silence that rested over the car was an emotional one.

Gon’s head was resting on Killua’s shoulder and he was whispering softly about finding his dad, his uncle, and eventually going back to the island. Something about Killua being safe and away from his brothers. Killua hummed and cooed in the appropriate places.

Leorio and Kurapika tried not to eavesdrop, unsure if they were invited to the soft conversation or not, and tried to focus on the road ahead.

“Be on the lookout for Mount Hope Hospital,” Leorio suddenly announced to the quiet car as they entered the city. “The sooner I find it the better for my nerves.”

Gon perked up and leaned over Killua to press his face against the window. Killua didn’t even protest and just put out a hand to steady Gon.

“Are you ready?” Kurapika asked Leorio.

“I still have an hour or so to prepare before the interview begins,” Leorio said nervously.

“So those twenty minutes I stole from your trip didn’t mess you up too badly then.” Kurapika said.

Leorio chuckled. “I guess not.”

“You’re going to make a great doctor someday, Leorio.” Kurapika smiled softly.

Leorio’s stomach did a flop. “Thank you,” was all he could think to say. Killua quietly told Gon he saw the sign for the hospital to which Gon loudly and excitedly announced that he found the sign to the hospital.

Leorio followed the signs and arrived in just twenty short minutes. He parked in the visitor lot and took a deep breath.

“You’re going to be great,” Kurapika assured him. Leorio nodded.

“Thank you, Leorio!” Gon bounced up out of the car as quickly as he had bounced in less than 24 hours ago.

Gon pulled the driver’s side door open and gave Leorio a bone crushing hug.

“You and Killua be careful, do you hear me?” Leorio said.

“Thank you,” Gon responded sincerely.

Leorio pulled a face, one that looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“I mean it,” he said. “Find who you’re looking for and stay out of trouble.”

“As if,” Killua snorted.

“Let me give you my number,” He said suddenly, as an afterthought. He fished around in the glovebox and pulled out a small black notebook and he tore a sheet of paper out of it. He hastily scrawled his digits across the page and handed it to Gon.

“Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. I’ll help if I can.”

Gon saluted and smiled brightly.

Gon reached over Leorio’s lap and pulled Kurapika into an awkward hug.

“Wait, Gon,” Kurapika said, “I meant to ask before now.” He pulled back from the hug and briefly glanced at Leorio.

“I know what it’s like out there. If you boys want company...” Kurapika trailed off, not sure how to continue, sure that the boys would say no.

“No, thank you,” Gon said abruptly.

“We’ll be fine,” Killua called after.

Kurapika got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but didn’t want to overstep and boundaries. He remembered being in their position with Pairo and he’d decline any offers as well. It was like their own personal adventure and they hadn’t wanted any intruders.

“Keep track of him, Killua,” Kurapika called. Killua nodded. “I don’t have a phone, but I’ll be here in the city for a while, do you understand?”

They both nodded.

“If anything goes wrong come look around, I’m sorry that that’s the best I have to offer.” Kurapika said.

They both nodded again.

“Thank you,” Gon said.

“Really,” Killua said, and Kurapika felt such a fond affection for these people who grew to feel like family in such a short time.

They checked over their things and before Kurapika knew it, they were off, lost in the crowds of people.

“I really hope they get to where they’re going,” Leorio said. “It may not be my place to worry but here I am.”

“You have other things to worry about,” Kurapika said, trying to tear his mind away from worrying as well. “Don’t let us bother you on the day of your big interview.”

Leorio nodded.

“Will practicing make you feel better?” Kurapika asked. “You have an hour you said, right?”

“What?”

“I’ll ask you questions, it will be fitting all things considered.”

Leorio chuckled and that’s exactly how they spent the following hour of time together. Their last hour of time together.

Leorio was checking his watch every two minutes it seemed and Kurapika was as ready as he could be to say goodbye.

In the professional tone he’d been using for their mock interview, Kurapika asked, “Are you ready, Mr. Paladiknight?”

Leorio gulped audibly. He checked his watch again.

“Ready as ever,” he said softly. It’s the quietest Kurapika had heard him be in their travels.

They both stood and exited the car. Kurapika’s mind was already drifting as he pretended this didn’t matter to him. Kurapika checked through his bag to make sure he had all of his few belongings.

They looked at each other, both utterly lost for words.

The lump in Kurapika’s throat was warning him that his voice would wobble if he tried to say anything. If his voice wobbled he wouldn't have time to react and tears would spill over and then he’d be really embarrassed. So he kept his mouth shut.

“Will you be okay?” Leorio asked.

Kurapika nodded.

“My offer stands, you know. If you’re ever inclined to visit Zaban City...here, let me give you my number too, if you need me you can-”

“No,” Kurapika interrupted him. “I’m. I’m sorry but please don’t.”

Leorio frowned, but didn’t want to press for information, afraid he’d offend or scare off Kurapika before they could properly share a goodbye.

“I won’t call,” Kurapika explained.

“Can I ask you one last question then, instead?” Leorio asked. Kurapika nodded, slowly.

“I realized just now, you called me Mr. Paladiknight that I don’t know your last name. Can you tell me?” Leorio felt the heat on his cheeks.

Kurapika swallowed and was quiet for a few more moments.

“It’s Kurta,” he whispered. “You won’t find me in the phone book though.” He tried to joke, but his voice had wobbled.

“Kurapika Kurta. That’s a beautiful name, you know. It matches your laugh.”

“Flirt.”

“Maybe.”

Kurapika straightened Leorio’s tie and smoothed his jacket lapels.

“Good luck,” he said.

“Stay safe.”

And then Leorio was gone. He watched his back retreat into the distance before he ducked into the hospital and Kurapika lost sight of him.

He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as loneliness immediately crashed around him.

He stood there, staring at the hospital door for what felt like decades but was in reality just over three minutes.

He forced himself to shrug, the feeling of nonchalance, fake as it was, was comforting. In an existential crisis sort of way.

Three days was too short of a time to get this emotionally attached to someone. That’s what he kept telling himself.

He scoffed at himself for all the poor decisions he’d been making lately. He asked a kind looking person on the street where the closest library was, intending to bury himself in a story for a few hours. Thankfully it was only a few blocks over. Maybe he could snag a library card to check one out and bring it with him to a laundromat.

— 

Leorio couldn’t believe it. The interview had gone so smoothly. He’d been in the interview process for two hours now, getting bounced between people. He knew it was a good sign if so many people wanted to discuss things with him.

From beginning to end he’d hit every mark. He knew he was doing well, and every person he met with commented on his professionalism and passion. He’s had plenty of experience through internships and schooling and everything was falling into place.

“We really like you, Mr. Paladiknight,” had been like music to his ears.

“Unfortunately, the position to is no longer available. We know that’s not something you’d like to hear but we were very pleased with your interview and credentials. You’re clearly very passionate about what you do, and what we stand for, and we’d love to have you aboard.”

Leorio didn’t understand. Was he being offered the job then, or not?

“We’d be happy to give you a call if anything opens up in the future but again, unfortunately we don’t know when that will be.”

Leorio nodded, throat dry.

“If a position opens up though, Mr. Paladiknight, you have the job if you want it. We’ll give you a call, you may also consider us an excellent reference.”

He wanted to throw a temper tantrum right there in the conference room. Instead he collected his belongings, thanked them for their time, and headed out.

He was so upset. He had been so close, he _had_ it, the position was in his hands and only slipped through his fingers at the last second. It was an ego boost and validating as hell to know he technically had a position, but it didn’t mean anything if he couldn’t actually work at the position he’d achieved.

He pulled his tie off and stuffed in in his pocket, grumbling to himself as he marched down the halls of the busy city hospital.

He remembered that he didn’t have any company for the drive home and was instantly struck with guilt and worry for the lives of the three boys he’d grown so fond of.

He fished around for his keys out of his inside jacket pocket and willed away his feelings of regret. At least he’d get to sing loudly and off key for the whole ride. The thought wasn’t as comforting as he’d hoped it would be.

— 

Kurapika managed to borrow two books from a nice, young librarian. She looked like a teenager, maybe a college student. He didn’t have a form of photo I.D. on him to sign up for a library card, and he apologized profusely, making up stories to get his way once again.

Eventually she caved and checked the books out under a man who hadn’t had any recent activity for years. He thanked her a bunch and felt guilty knowing he’d never return them.

He walked around the block a few times, asked around for a laundromat. It was surprisingly a rough and tough looking young boy that finally responded and pointed him in the right direction. He reminded Kurapika of Killua, and he thanked him at least four times before locating the little place. It happened to be on the same block that contained the hospital and he could see the parking lot that Leorio had parked in shortly before.

He fed crumpled stolen ones into the coins dispenser and cranked out single packs of detergent. He read while he waited and after his clothes were clean, he found a solid and semi-private stoop to sit on outside. He was immersed in a fantasy tale, and was eating the last of his stolen treats.

It had been almost two hours since he said his goodbyes and he wasn’t feeling any better or any less lonely. This was an entirely new situation he had to deal with and one he wasn’t so sure he was equipped to handle. He’d always had a tough time connecting to others so connecting to another and having them taken away over such a short period of time wasn’t sitting well.

Maybe it was better this way.

Then, he briefly wondered if fate existed.

Before he could ponder for too long on the subject, Kurapika was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a body trip over his leg that had extended into the sidewalk.

He opened his mouth to apologize and before he knew what was happening, got a face full of pavement.

If fate did exist, he wasn’t too fond of the hand he’d been dealt.

“You wanna’ fuckin’ go, pretty boy?” Kurapika groaned at the petty insult and tried to sit up. Taking in the situation, it seemed he had tripped a teen boy who was out in a group of his friends.

Perhaps the most vile, and vicious of all creatures. Quick to anger and annoying as hell to combat off.

The ooh-ing and encouraging chatter among the boys was also something Kurapika could have gone without.

“No,” he said patiently. His face dug into the gravelly pavement, and that just wasn’t nice.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to see you try,” the boy spit. Kurapika had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“I wouldn’t like to,” he said, just as calm as before. And honestly, what did he do to deserve this? Couldn’t your typical everyday broke, crisis having, book worm homeless youth just sit on a city block and read a book in peace?

The boy grabbed a fistful of hair, and that’s when Kurapika snapped. He kicked up with all his might, and landed a blow into the soft tissue of the kid’s stomach. He instantly felt guilty and sat up to make sure the kid was okay.

Suddenly, he was seeing stars, and then everything was white. Belatedly, he realized that one of the friends had socked him one right in the eye. And holy shit did it hurt. Too stunned to react, Kurapika allowed himself to sit there blinded as he waited for his vision to return.

It took him longer to realize, as his vision came into focus, that he was staring at the sky. He heard someone spit above him and subsequently felt the stickiness on his face.

He heard the footsteps all go running off in the same direction, and he sighed. At least they left. He rubbed the spit off his face and slowly sat back up.

He pressed his hand under his eye and felt it, puffy and warm. It was going to be one hell of a bruise and he knew it.

Sporting a fresh black eye, he made up his mind right there on the spot. He wasn’t doing this anymore.

It’s like the sense had been literally knocked into him and, impatient and afraid of changing his mind, he stood to gather his things.

Overcome with dizziness, he almost immediately sat back down again. The pain in his face felt like a distant and dull throb that he knew was toned down only by the adrenaline coursing through him.

He sat for a little while longer until he no longer felt like he was going fall over or throw up.

He brushed the dirt from his freshly washed jeans and started walking down the city blocks, feeling confident and secure for the first time in years.

— 

Weaving through the people, Kurapika returned to his thoughts on fate.

Surely it couldn’t be real. There was no way destinies were laid out for people. It was impossible to believe that things happened by the will of a higher being.

He thought about all the things that had happened over the past few days. He was grateful sure, even for the awful things. Without them he wouldn’t have talked to Leorio, much less stay with him. He wouldn’t have Gon and Killua, boys that he now felt a pang of parental instinct for.

He was even grateful for the teenager that had just punched him in the face, as it had made him realize what he wanted.

He wanted security.

And comfort.

He wanted to say hello to the same faces every day and he wanted a schedule.

He wanted a bed.

Would he hold fate responsible for all of the events that helped him come to these realizations? No. But he was damn grateful that they occurred and despite the throb of pain in his face, he felt better than ever.

There was even a bit of bounce in his step.

Fate wasn’t a thing, he was sure of it, but as he entered the parking lot outside of the hospital he had to second guess himself, because there was Leorio.

Right there, exiting the building and stepping foot into the parking lot at almost the same exact moment Kurapika was.

Leorio clearly hadn’t spotted him yet, so he rushed forward.

He navigated the lot and located the four door sedan he’d spent so much of his recent time in. His heart skipped a beat as he hoped what he was about to do was okay.

Leorio caught the movement from his peripheral vision and looked up.

“Kurap-?” Leorio’s voice was cut off my Kurapika’s body slamming into him.

“Hey mister!” Kurapika said brightly. “Is that your car right there?” he asked with a wide smile.

Leorio stood there, stunned. He looked around in disbelief before his eyes landed on Kurapika again.

“Yes, why?” Leorio eventually responded.

“I’ve got a friend in Zaban City,” he said “Says he’ll help me on my feet, do you know where that is?”

“Lucky for you,” Leorio said, “That happens to be where I’m headed.”

“How lucky of me, indeed!” Kurapika gushed.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both smiling in disbelief before Leorio suddenly pulled Kurapika into a solid hug.

A noise of surprise was pulled from within him and he let himself be crushed.

It felt nice. He felt like crying.

Leorio pushed him back by the shoulders and said sternly, “What happened to your face?”

Kurapika shrugged. “I got punched.” No need to sugarcoat it.

“Are you okay? What happened? Does it hurt? How did you find trouble so god damn quickly?”

“Trouble finds me,” Kurapika said. “Of course it hurts, I was punched in the face.” Kurapika smiled. “Maybe there’s a doctor around to help me? Perhaps a newly assigned nurse?”

“Ah…” Leorio stepped back. “Actually…” he frowned. Kurapika was overwhelmed with guilt and the need to make it all better. He wasn’t sure how to express that, so he shyly pulled Leorio’s hand into both of his own.

“I’m sorry.”

“S’alright,” Leorio said, staring at their hands. “I did a good job. They just no longer have a position available.”

“It’s still shitty.”

“At least I’ll have company on the drive home. What made you come back?”

Kurapika fought off the blush he could feel boiling under his skin.

“I guess maybe I was bored.”

Leorio slowly pulled his hand back and stepped around him to put his belongings back in the trunk, talking the whole way.

“You’re not just using me ‘cause I’m nice are you?”

“Do I seem like the type?”

“Yes.”

Kurapika laughed. “I suppose that’s fair but if you must know,” he swallowed, “I think maybe I like your company.”

“Oh you _do?_ ” Leorio sidled up next to Kurapika, maybe a bit too close.

“I guess.” Kurapika looked to the side, too nervous to look up.

“Well good. I like your company too.”

They stood together in the parking lot for a while longer, just taking in the presence of the other. The traffic and noise of the city around them didn’t stop and Kurapika was having a hard time comprehending the idea of being anywhere but where he was.

He was so glad he returned.

“Do you think Gon and Killua will be okay?” Kurapika finally broke their silence.

“I hope they’ll call me if they need anything.”

“I feel so bad leaving now, I told them I’d stay.”

“I don’t see why we can’t look around a bit before heading home,” Leorio said. Kurapika’s heart leapt at the word home.

“Food?” Kurapika asked.

“If you’re not full on those god awful gummi’s you keep dumping into yourself.”

“They’re delicious and I’m offended you’d insinuate otherwise,” Kurapika said, “Do you want one?”

Leorio stared at Kurapika’s mouth.

“Nah, thanks…”

Kurapika nodded and looked off into the distance. The sun was low in the sky, not yet quite setting.

“Leorio?”

“Yes?”

“I’m really glad I met you. Even given the circumstances.” He looked up and tries to pour all of his sincerity and gratitude into a single expression.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Pardon?” Kurapika spluttered and stepped back.

“I’m sorry!” Leorio quickly said. “I’ve just been thinking about it for days now.”

Kurapika looked over Leorio’s shoulder and tried to gain control of the overwhelming anxiety that was pulling itself to the surface.

“Forget it if you want to. Pretend I didn’t say anything, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I wanted to ask before I did anything stupid, I shouldn’t have- I probably messed everything all up you were trustin’ me an-”

“Leorio,” Kurapika interrupted.

Leorio stopped his panicked rambling.

Kurapika stepped forward and pushed himself to his tiptoes. Leorio was stiff with nerves and too afraid to move as Kurapika put his hand on his shoulder to balance.

He pressed a soft kiss to Leorio’s cheek.

Leorio’s face bloomed with red and he coughed into his hand.

“It’s fine,” Kurapika said, “I like you a lot.”

Leorio nodded.

“And I’d like to kiss you, too.”

Leorio nodded again, unsure of what to do. His hands felt heavy and his mouth felt like cotton.

“I’d like to get to know you a bit better though, first.”

Leorio grinned widely and scooped Kurapika up again in a rough hug, when his feet were no longer on the ground he gently beat on Leorio with loose fists.

“Alright! Alright!” Kurapika laughed. “I get it!” he shrieked as his laughter bubbled out of him.

“That laugh!” Leorio swung Kurapika around in a small half circle before setting him down.

Kurapika sighed and blew the hair out of his face, but couldn’t hide his wide smile.

“Let’s go get food,” he huffed, embarrassed.

Leorio nodded and opened Kurapika’s door for him. Kurapika didn’t think it was possible to smile harder, but he did.

— 

Gon was saying something stupid, Killua was sure, and he ignored it and talked over him.

The address Kite had given them turned out to be a bust. Not surprising really, all things considered.

Gon kept going on and on about how everything would be okay because they were together and Killua appreciated the sentiment, he really did, but that was just not going to work out.

“We don’t have any money, Gon!” He stepped forward and planted his feet firmly.

Gon fell silent for the first time since he started raving on.

“I love you,” Killua said with only a faint blush. “Really, I do but this has to stop. We need to find somewhere to go. My family is looking for me and they want me ba-”

“They can’t have you,” Gon said with his brows knit together. That determined look was piercing.

“I know, but that’s not the point. You won’t let it happen, you won’t let anything bad happen I know, I know. But we’re coming up on something bad happening, get it? We can’t chase your dad forever Gon.”

Gon refused to admit he was wrong, but wanted Killua to stop being mad with him.

“So what do you want to do?” He guessed this was the best thing to ask, given their current situation.

“I don’t know.” Killua looked at Gon’s eyes and sighed. “Make money somehow I guess? And find a place to stay.”

“We can go to my Aunt Mito’s.” Gon suggested.

“How will we get there?”

“We can make it work,” Gon said. “I promise, Killua. Everything will be fine and you’ll never have to go home. I’ll keep you safe and I’ll find Ging eventually.”

Killua nodded.

“Killua.”

“What?”

“You’re the most important thing to me, did you know that?”

Killua could feel the heat rise to his face. He both loathed and lived for the giggle that Gon made when he watched Killua get embarrassed.

“Shut up, idiot,” Killua said, through clenched teeth.

They started walking forward again.

“How far away is the island your Aunt lives on?” Killua asked, burying his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t know!”

“What a great start,” Killua grumbled.

“I guess we hitch a ride and ask whoever helps us,” Gon said, already extending his thumb.

“Not everyone can be trusted like Leorio,” Killua said. Gon nodded and shrugged. Killua already knew what he was thinking. 

It would be fine as long as they were together.

— 

“No,” Leorio said suddenly, definitively. “No way.”

Kurapika looked up from where he was staring at Leorio’s hands on the wheel.

“No what?” he asked.

“Unbelievable!” Leorio shouted as he pulled over and slammed on the breaks.

In the low evening light, Kurapika could see Gon and Killua’s backs on the sidewalk they’d just pulled up to. Kurapika’s gaze travelled across Gon’s shoulders and down his arm, finally landing on the small thumb extended to the sky.

Kurapika rolled the window down and leaned almost the entire top half of his body out into the city air.

“Do you need a ride?” he asked casually.

Gon’s eyes lit up the moment they landed on the car. Killua’s face was pure shock, eyes wide and mouth almost hanging open.

“Kurapika!” Gon yelled and leapt forward, hugging him. Kurapika laughed and squeezed back, pulling Killua over by the shirt sleeve to hug him too. 

“What are you doing? I gave you my number! You should have called! You have no idea what sort of banana brained losers out there could have picked you up!” He went on as Gon and Killua settled in.

“Banana brained losers like you?” Killua asked with a snide smirk. Leorio made a noise deep in his throat.

“What happened?” Kurapika asked.

Both of the boys shrugged and Kurapika took the hint to not press for answers.

“Can you help us get to Whale Island?” Gon asked Leorio.

Leorio pulled back into traffic. “I’m not sure where that is, but we can look it up.” he said, seemingly past his tantrum now.

Kurapika looked between all the familiar faces in the small sedan and his heart bloomed with affection.

Family.

He looked at Leorio’s right hand resting on the shifting stick and thought about holding it.

Gon’s voice was carrying through the small vehicle, excitedly babbling on about something and Kurapika couldn’t tear his gaze away from the inviting hand that was right there.

Leorio caught Kurapika’s stare, and felt the stiff embarrassment crawl over him. He slowly pulled his hand from its position and placed it gently on the edge of the passenger seat.

Gon fell silent as he noticed the small interaction and Kurapika felt like he could hear his own heartbeat pound loudly throughout the car.

He reached out and gently set his hand on top of Leorio’s.

Killua whistled lowly and Gon laughed playfully before careening into an embarrassing story about the first time Killua ever tried to kiss Gon.

Kurapika smiled fondly as he listened. Killua was constantly correcting Gon’s stories to make them sound less embarrassing and Kurapika soon found himself in a laughing fit that brought tears to his eyes.

Kurapika couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so alive. The laughter spilling out of him felt like it would never stop, and he was perfectly fine with that.

He gripped Leorio’s hand a little tighter and for the first time he’d ever known, he was looking forward to what came next.

**Author's Note:**

> @fizzmouth on tumblr


End file.
